A Few Minutes and Many Explosions Later
by sol-nemesis
Summary: Two new pilots show up to mess with the g-boy's lives. Is it for the better or for the worse? Small yaoi hints! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chris sat back in the cockpit and relaxed a second. "Whew! Finally done!"  
  
"I'm finished with the weapons system! We're ready for installation!"  
  
Chris scrambled out of the newly built gundam and did a flip out and down to Cookie's platform. Cookie gave Chris a wink and fanned herself with two info discs. "You owe me a new weapon design and two repairs at your expense! But using my designs. They are superior after all."  
  
Chris frowned. "No way! It only took three days?! This is the sixth time I've had to change your weapon. I'm not sure there's much more I can do but change the energy blade's light to a different colour!"  
  
Cookie flipped Chris an upgrade disk and started walking toward her own gundam. "Good! I'll expect my favorite shade of purple then."  
  
She stopped when she reached the foot of her suit. "By the way, school is in two days, here's your uniform." Cookie threw Chris a plain brown package.  
  
Chris caught it and ripped it open. "What the Hell?!"  
  
Cookie started to laugh as Chris stared down at the uniforms long skirt. "You gotta be kidding me! I won't wear it! I'm not spending the first day in school walking around looking like a cross-dresser!"  
  
Chris continued to complain while Cookie climbed back into her mobile suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Heero. To your left."  
  
Duo's voice came over the intercom of the Zero One. In response the mobile suit swung it's saber arm and quickly slashed through the oncoming suit.  
  
"Watch your own back."  
  
Duo blew his bangs out of his eyes in frustration. Heero was not the easiest of the Gundam pilots to have to team up with. "Talk about gratitude."  
  
"I wasn't being grateful, I was telling you to look behind you."  
  
"Huh?" Duo turned his suit just in time to see an OZ suit raise a saber. With it's usual speed Death Scythe swung its scythe and neatly cut through it. As the suit exploded and fell to the ground two suits positioned behind it opened fire. The shots threw Death Scythe back. Duo charged forward lifting his blade, when both suits were taken out in a blaze of purple, and a new voice came over the com.  
  
"Deal with the front troops. Nemesis will handle things here, and I'll take over on the west."  
  
"Wait a second! Who are you? Get outta here this is a dangerous fight!"  
  
"We're here on Doctor's orders. I am Gundam Sol-"  
  
Duo was about to tell the new gundam off when a second voice came in, obviously the pilot of Gundam Nemesis.  
  
"Hey you two! How about a little less talk and a bit more fighting? A couple explosions would be nice! Get going!"  
  
The two intruding Gundams turned their attention to the fight and Duo could tell any protest of his would be ignored.  
  
A few minutes and many explosions later, the Zero One and the Gundam Death Scythe faced the Nemesis and Gundam Sol.  
  
Heero replaced his saber and picked his buster gun up out of a pile of rubble, and he almost dropped it again when a voice yelled over the Nemesis's loudspeaker.  
  
"I can't believe you'd treat your weapon like some worthless piece of scrap!" The voice reprimanded. "Even from here I can tell the entire exterior casing will have to be totally replaced! Not to mention the energy cells are probably so damaged you'll only get one more good shot out of the poor thing!"  
  
Heero almost looked stunned at the pilot's knowledge of his weapons. Duo was totally shocked.  
  
"Whoa, you're pretty good. How did you know so much about his gun? I've helped with repairs and I still don't get the thing."  
  
"Why wouldn't I know about it? After all I hel-"  
  
The pilot of Sol. cut off the voice "That's enough Nemesis. We're not here to talk about weapons."  
  
The pilot of Nemesis fell silent on command.  
  
Heero's indifferent tone rang out. "Who sent you?"  
  
"That information is none of your concern. All you need to know is we are not your enemy, but your ally."  
  
"We're on a mission. Get in our way and you will be destroyed." Heero replied coldly. The Zero One moved its gun arm and pointed it at Gundam Sol. "Leave your suits and self-destruct them at once or be destroyed now."  
  
The Nemesis clutched its weapon; a large silver anvil headed sledgehammer. The pilot's voice growled in anger. "What?! You sick jerk! There is no way I'm giving up my new Gundam! I built these suits myself, and it took me a Hell of a long time to do it too! You think I'm gonna just sit back and let you destroy it?!"  
  
Duo spoke. "Better do as he says. I'm afraid I agree that this is no place for you two."  
  
Sol's pilot gave a sharp laugh. "Well, for once, I happen to agree with Nemesis. We too are on a mission and will not relinquish our suits. Even if you can destroy them yourselves you wont get rid of us quite so easily, believe me, after all I'm usually right."  
  
The barrel of Zero One's gun began to charge. Gundam Sol took a defensive stance, and the Nemesis raised its weapon and charged.  
  
"I said it had one more good shot, but I didn't say you could use it to try and hurt my friends, or my inventions! If it's gotta be you or us I chose us!"  
  
Nemesis swung its hammer and crushed the gun, smashing it back into Heero's suit. While it was regaining balance and stability Nemesis raised the hammer for an overhead strike.  
  
"Sorry bout this, but I'm afraid I'm actually going to need him a while longer. He is my only back up for the time." Death Scythe cut the head off the weapon and Zero One delivered a punch that threw the Nemesis back.  
  
Heero saw a blaze of violet before the Gundam Sol plowed into him.  
  
Duo was going to help him when the leg of his Gundam was lanced by Nemesis's weapon handle.  
  
"Have you forgotten you started a fight? Never turn your back on an enemy in the middle of battle. Especially when you started it, but it's your fault for being careless!"  
  
Nemesis drew the staff out and lunged again. Death Scythe jumped lamely out of the way. It could no longer attack with this scythe because it was being used as a crutch to support its now non-functional leg.  
  
Across the battlefield Sol and Zero clashed in an almost even battle. Zero had used it's saber to damage the Gundam Sol's Double energy blade axe, and Sol discarded it for it's own energy saber, which glowed the same shade of violet as the axe had.  
  
Neither of them spoke, but put all their concentration into the battle. Sol brought its saber across Zero's midsection, but it dodged the blow. Then Zero made a quick thrust at Sol's head. The hit didn't do too much damage but it did sever the head cannons and crack the helmet visor.  
  
Sol jumped back and maneuvered to Zero's defensive side and swung its saber in an arch. Hit! The Zero's arm was damaged and was rendered useless.  
  
The Death Scythe was in equally bad condition. Duo had to kneel to give it enough stability to use his scythe.  
  
Just then Nemesis gave an unusual, rather evil sounding, laugh. "Now that's what I like to see! On your knees! Lick my Gundanium boots!" Duo didn't pause while the Nemesis gloated. He swung the scythe forward but couldn't cut all the way through. But it was just enough. With a scream the Nemesis collapsed. Using his booster jets he hovered over Nemesis.' "Looks like I'm not the only one who was being careless. Take it from me, don't bother bragging unless you can win." With that he took off to help Heero dispose of Sol.  
  
Sol and Zero One were locked in a battle stance, but still too equally matched to over power the other. They broke apart. Sol shifted its position and prepared to lunge forward when the Death Scythe grabbed it from behind. Before Zero could use it to his advantage Duo and his Gundam were hit, hard. The pilot of the Nemesis had used a still functional, one armed, badly damaged OZ suit to pick up it's broken hammer staff and run it fully down the Death Scythe's entire left side. The last thing Duo heard before falling unconscious was, "I see you've forgotten my advice already, but at least I get my bragging rights back huh?"  
  
The pilot of Nemesis geared the OZ suit toward Zero.  
  
"I started my fight with you and I plan to finish it! Let's go!"  
  
"Forget it, neither you or that suit are in shape to battle." Zero turned its back and fell silent.  
  
"Don't tell me you're surrendering that easily?" Nemesis taunted, hoping for a reaction. But the Zero just stood, it's saber hanging at its side.  
  
This only angered Nemesis. "Well I've got bad news for you pal, I've never accepted an opponents surrender before and I'm not going to begin now! If you face me in combat you die!"  
  
Nemesis charged and they faced off, but the OZ suit was no mach for the Zero One. In seconds the Oz suit exploded and the pilot's form fell to the ground. The Gundam Sol scooped up the form and stepped back.  
  
"You may have won this battle, but this isn't over little boys. We'll see you again."  
  
Then the new Gundam took off. Heero waited till it was out of sight, then exited his Gundam and fetched Duo. After placing Duo in the Zero One Heero disconnected the Death Scythe's self-destruction explosives and used them to dispose of the Nemesis. The blast combined with it's own mechanism made short work of the Gundam and left it totally unidentifiable. With it's one good arm it took off dragging the Death Scythe, minus one of its legs, behind it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I really don't see why we have to go to school Cookie. I'm too old and I hate leaving my lab!" Chris sighed and loosened the uniforms tie. "Besides, you know I hate these things."  
  
"At least you don't have to wear a skirt."  
  
Chris unfastened the top few buttons. "That's a plus. I still can't believe we pulled off convincing the dean I'm a guy." She laughed.  
  
"Well you do look like it." Cookie pointed out. "Just as well. I mean, two incredibly beautiful girls might have looked suspicious."  
  
Chris made a fist. "You saying I'm not beautiful?"  
  
"You are.Just in a boyish kind of way. Remember our last school where you posed as a guy?"  
  
"In an all girl school too. I hate this."  
  
"You hate studying too, but sometimes it happens. Now stop complaining and scout out the place a bit. I'll meet you in class, and you had better show up too. If you ever want to catch up to my IQ, that is."  
  
Chris and Cookie walked in different directions. Cookie headed for the dean's computer to make sure all their payments and fees were taken care of. Chris headed to the basketball court were a small group of girls watched two teams of two playing basketball.  
  
The teams consisted of to very athletic jocks vs. two other more average looking boys. One she noticed had long brown hair held back in a braid. It took a minute to see the others face, but when he turned around Chris was very impressed. He was frowning, and his eyes had a determined look in them. She could tell right then it was win or nothing to him. He shot the ball into the hoop for two points. His eyes looked up and connected with hers. Chris smiled at him, but he acted like he hadn't noticed and turned his attention back to the game.  
  
Chris asked the girls next to her. "So who's winning?"  
  
The girls turned around and two of them blushed brightly. "Who else but the red team? Heero and Duo, as always. See those other two guys who are in blue? Those are the top two basketball players in the school!"  
  
"Heero and Duo should really join the team, but they refuse to." Another girl added.  
  
Chris watched the game. The group of girls watched Chris. "Here we go again." Chris thought to herself.  
  
As the girls said, the red team won, and the blue team walked off the court in defeat.  
  
Heero hated being watched. He picked up his towel as Chris stepped forward and picked up the ball.  
  
"Hi! I'm Chris. I hear you guys are unbeatable, and I'd like to prove that wrong. How about it?"  
  
Duo shook Chris's hand and did the talking. "Nice to meet you. I'm Duo, he's Heero. Who do you want to play? Me or him?"  
  
She looked over at Heero then back at Duo. "Both. I don't mind a little two on one."  
  
Duo looked surprised. Heero spotted Relena walking towards him and decided to make a quick exit. He flipped his towel over his shoulder and started walking away. "Play him. I have something to do."  
  
Chris saw the blonde girl leave disappointedly and grinned at Heero's retreating back.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just a bit to anti-social for his own good." Duo laughed.  
  
With a smile and a wink Chris tossed the ball at him. "After you."  
  
The game started out as all of Duo's games did, with him in the lead. But after two baskets Chris took control.  
  
Chris knew she was fast, and could calculate his every move. She was certain he couldn't get past her! The game started to get a crowd. The score was tied and Chris had the ball. Duo blocked but almost tripped in the process. Chris took full advantage and jumped. Slam-dunk!  
  
"Alright! I win!" Chris did a quick flip and landed next to Duo. The crowd cheered and clapped when Chris took a bow and shook Duo's hand. The girls cheered Chris's name. "Wow! What a great game! You're a great player Duo! For a second there I almost though I wouldn't win."  
  
The crowd left as Duo flung his braid back and grinned. "I can't believe it. It was like you knew my every move."  
  
"How about a rematch sometime? I'd like to play Heero. You know what they say: one down, one to go." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cookie hit the enter key and ejected her disk.  
  
"That should do it."  
  
Heero heard someone working in the dean's office. He usually wouldn't care except for the fact that he was the only person who knew how to hack into the dean's computer, and he had just passed the dean going the other way not two minutes ago.  
  
Cookie shut down the computer and made sure everything was back in place. After doing a hack job she'd usually leave by going through a window or vent, but thought it over.  
  
"Not in a skirt I'm not!" she decided, and raced through the door. and right into Heero.  
  
Cookie sat up straddling him and looked down at him with a frown. "Ow! You clumsy little kid! Watch where you're going!"  
  
Heero might have replied, but she slapped her hand over his mouth and put a finger to hers in a motion of silence. From just around the corner they heard the dean coming back talking to someone.  
  
"First of all I'd like to tell you how honored this school is that you would visit us. Do you plan on staying long Miss Dorlin?"  
  
Heero recognized Relena's voice as she replied.  
  
"Only for a few days, but I'd love to look around and meet with some of the students."  
  
"Well then you're in luck! We just received two new students. A very nice young man and a pretty young lady about your age, though not as pretty as you Miss Dorlin." They both laughed.  
  
Cookie clenched her fists and jumped up. Heero got up and stopped her from rounding the corner and making a scene by clapping his hand over her mouth and whispering, "If you don't want to be expelled for hacking the dean's files on your first day, act natural."  
  
Cookie relaxed and he took his hand away just as the dean and Relena round the corner.  
  
"This is his office." Heero blurted.  
  
Cookie didn't hesitate for a second but jumped right into the act. "Why thank you-" "Oh my gosh! I don't know his name!"  
  
"Heero?" It was Relena.  
  
Heero looked at her briefly then turned in disinterest. "It's time for class." And walked away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"We have two new students joining us today. Please welcome to the class Cookie Breton and Chris Pex."  
  
Chris scanned the classroom. She felt someone staring at them. True the whole class was staring, but it really felt like someone was intently analyzing them. Her eyes connected with a skeptical gaze.  
  
They bowed politely in front of the class. From somewhere in the back of the room came a low whistle and from another part a few giggles.  
  
"That will be enough. Now if you two would like to find your seats?"  
  
Chris knew exactly where to sit. They quickly climbed the stairs to an empty seat next to Heero.  
  
"Hey Heero. I'm sorry you missed the game. Did you get your work done?" Chris asked.  
  
Heero didn't answer her, but nodded instead. They sat next to him.  
  
After class, Cookie, followed by Chris who had all their books, walked out of the building and sat down on a bench by the front fountain.  
  
"Geez, this sucks. Look at all the books we ended up with on our first day, and wait a second! How did I get stuck carrying all of your books to?"  
  
"Because I'm of superior intellect and shall not be reduced to carrying heavy objects."  
  
Chris mumbled under her breath, "Then how is it you don't mind all that ego you got? That's gotta weigh more than all these books."  
  
A small click is heard as Cookie reached under her jacket. "I heard that."  
  
Chris spotted a group of girls approaching. She recognized them from the basket ball game that morning.  
  
"Uh oh, I'm outta here. See you back down in the pool room for training, I bribed the girl who works there, so we should have it to ourselves."  
  
"Okay, but don't forget my books. I'll distract those girls for you." Cookie said as she headed towards them.  
  
A few seconds later, Cookie was surrounded by them.  
  
"What's Chris like?" one asked.  
  
"He's so cute!" Another one sighed.  
  
"Are you two an item? Or is he up for grabs?" A third one asked.  
  
"Me and Chris? You've got to be kidding." Cookie responded. "I'm way above Chris."  
  
Chris had headed in the opposite direction, still lugging all the books. She thought she was free when a bunch of guys approached her.  
  
"I see she already has you carrying her books."  
  
One dreamy eyed guy sighed dreamily, "I wouldn't mind carrying her books."  
  
Chris rolled her eyes.  
  
One guy ran his hand through his hair and asked. "So, tell us about her. What's she like?"  
  
"Please tell us that babe is your sister."  
  
They stared at Chris waiting for a reply, but all she could do was laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventeen minutes later Chris changed into a suit and began to do some laps till Cookie showed up.  
  
"Damn'it. If everyone here thinks I'm a guy how the hell am I gonna get a date around here?"  
  
About twenty minutes later Cookie walked in already suited up. Chris climbed out and pulled her uniform over her suit and dried her hair.  
  
Cookie dove in and got used to the water and swam over to the center starting block. "Time me."  
  
Chris took a stopwatch that was hanging on the office door. "Ok, let's see if little miss swim champ of our last three schools can hold her title. How about a 50 yd. freestyle?"  
  
"I never turn down a challenge."  
  
"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris snapped her fingers and started the clock.  
  
Click "20.78 seconds! And she keeps her title!" Chris does a multi-crowd cheer.  
  
A clapping came from the doorway. "Looks like you both have a sporty talent."  
  
It was Duo! Chris hung her towel around her shoulders so it covered her chest. "Not that there's that much to see." She thought miserably to herself.  
  
From the pool Cookie tugged hard on Chris's pants. "What are they doing here? I thought you said we had the pool for two hours! We still need to talk about you-know-who."  
  
"Hey Duo! What are you doing here huh?" Chris asked while trying to free her pant leg from Cookie's grip.  
  
Duo came forward and Chris saw Heero was also there.  
  
Duo sprawled himself out on a bleacher and jerked his thumb at Heero. "Some weird chick has been following him around all day. We were hoping to give her the shake for a while by hiding down here. What are you two up to?"  
  
"Just taking swim! Cookie here was thinking about joining the team. School sprit and stuff ya'know?" Chris laughed nervously.  
  
"I was? Oh yeah, I was, wasn't I? But I don't see a point in it. After all, no one is faster than me."  
  
Duo sat up and put a hand to his ear. "Was that a challenge I heard?" He looked over at Heero. "Come on Heero, why not?" And dragged him off to the guy's locker room. The second they went in Duo's head popped out. "Hey Chris, aren't you going to come with us?"  
  
Chris almost choked. "Huh? Why?!"  
  
"To change. You can't wear your uniform in the pool." Duo pointed out.  
  
"Umm. My suit's already under all this. I'm set, don't worry about it." It wasn't a lie.  
  
Duo shrugged and went to change.  
  
In the locker room, Duo was telling Heero about the basketball game. "Chris is fast, and from what I've seen of Cookie, she is to."  
  
"It seems as if they've both had training of some sort."  
  
Back in the pool, Cookie was yelling at Chris. "What the hell are you thinking?! You're a GIRL you stupid idiot! Are you trying to blow our cover?"  
  
"Of course I know I'm a girl. I'd know that a little better than anyone else!"  
  
"Yeah, but everyone else thinks you're a guy!"  
  
Chris was about to retort when Duo came out of the locker room followed by Heero.  
  
Chris turned and clapped a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Since I got to beat you in basketball why don't I let Cookie beat you in swimming?" Chris tossed Heero the stopwatch. "You time. I have to get something out of my bag."  
  
Cookie and Duo took their places on the starting blocks.  
  
"Go."  
  
Duo dove off the blocks, more accustomed to the lack of warning from Heero. Cookie delayed a moment because she hadn't expected it to be so abrupt. Duo was halfway across the pool when Cookie sped past. She slowed down to let him catch up. She let Duo keep pace with her until the last fifteen yards when she sped up and beat him.  
  
Just as they climbed out of the pool, Chris came out of the locker room looking frustrated. "I can't find it anywhere. I'm not sure where that is."  
  
Heero gave them a suspicious look.  
  
Duo asked, "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Chris is just forgetful and forgot to pick up our entrance fee receipts from the Dean's office. It's your turn to swim anyway. Hey Duo, why don't you go get them. You know this place pretty well. I'd really appreciate it." Cookie said to him grabbing onto his hands.  
  
"Sure, I guess I could do that for you." Duo said blushing at the affection.  
  
He headed off and Cookie turned to Chris and Heero. "You're up!"  
  
Chris pulled off her uniform and Heero looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Let's get this over with." Heero said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
"Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" Cookie said.  
  
CLICK!  
  
"Heero had 23.3 seconds, Chris had 23.6 seconds. "  
  
Chris was stunned, but smiled and helped Heero out of the pool.  
  
"Not bad Heero Yui. Looks like I'll have some competition in this school after all. Do you play basketball this well?"  
  
Heero just shrugged and started to dry off. Chris slipped back into her uniform and left Cookie sitting on a bench near their bags. When no answer came she draped an arm around his shoulder and teased him a bit.  
  
"Aw, come on Heero! Don't tell me you're giving up before we even have our game? You're no fun."  
  
"Don't mind Chris. I'm the brain, which makes Chris the overly competitive brawn. With the many more logical and intellectual words missing from Chris's limited vocabulary, the word surrender is the beginning of that alphabet."  
  
Chris made a face and laughed at Cookies insult. She released Heero and pointed an imaginary gun at him and shot a wink while pulling the trigger.  
  
"That's right. I've never accepted an opponent's surrender before and I'm not going to begin now! If you face me in basketball you'll lose!" Chris bragged.  
  
The saying flashed in Heero's mind and he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"You're the pilot of Gundam Nemesis." It wasn't a question but a stated fact.  
  
Chris winced in pain and smiled weakly. "And you're the pilot of Zero One, see? We have lots in common."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened around Chris's neck.  
  
"Who sent you and where are your suits stored?"  
  
Heero froze in place when he felt the cold press of the barrel of Cookie's violet-pearl handled revolver in the back of his neck.  
  
"May I suggest sir that you release my partner?" Heero, at first, didn't move. She released the safety and cocked the hammer. Her voice lowered into a more dangerous and seductive sound. "Let me rephrase that. Let Chris go, now, or lose 5 pounds the quick way."  
  
Heero's grip slowly loosened and Chris slid from his grip and pulled two small silver pistols from the bag next to Cookie's.  
  
Cookie motioned for Chris to stand ready. "Hold him, I'm gonna watch the door for Duo."  
  
Chris held one pistol at Heero and used the other as a mirror. "Damn'it Heero. Now all those guys are gonna think I'm some big player or something. I'm never gonna get a boyfriend if this keeps up. I've already got half the female population of this school after me, and the males either cheering me on or threatening death."  
  
"You could tell them the truth." He remarked off handedly.  
  
"You could try smiling for a change." Chris shot back.  
  
Heero fell silent.  
  
After a few moments of silence Duo walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Chris, the dean said he already gave you your- what the hell?"  
  
"You've arrived fashionably late to our little party Sir Death Scythe. I'd like you to meet Lavender, I know it would love to meet you." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pressed the gun to his temple. She walked him over nearer to the pool where Chris and Heero stood.  
  
"You called me Death Scythe. How?" Duo asked.  
  
"We know all about you. Your mission, your contacts.we even know where you plan to strike next. I told you we'd meet again little boy."  
  
"Sol! You're the pilot of Gundam Sol!" His eyes shot a look at look at Chris. "That means he's the pilot of Nemesis!"  
  
He?! Chris's eyes sparked. "Et 'tu Duo?" With amazing speed Chris did a roundhouse back kick. With a splash Duo sunk to the bottom of the pool and floated to the top in a deadman's float.  
  
Cookie flipped the safety on her pistol and placed it on the bench by Chris. Then she dove into the pool after Duo and grabbed him by the braid.  
  
"Take it from a beauty queen like me.the wet look.it's you." She pushed his head under water and held him there for a few seconds.  
  
Heero made a lunge for Cookie's discarded gun, but Chris's knee sent him crashing back against the wall.  
  
"No! Don't hurt him!"  
  
Chris flashed a surprised glance to a blonde girl running at them with a deeply concerned look on her face. Chris's gaze flashed back at Heero who looked ready to try for the gun again. "Get out of here chick. I don't need your prot-"  
  
The girl reached them but surprised Chris by picking up Cookie's gun and pointing it at Chris.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him. Heero, run!" She yelled.  
  
Heero didn't move but frowned and clenched his hands. Chris laughed at the girl's stupidity. "He's not going anywhere lady, but it looks like he's smart enough to know that. If he leaves I shoot you. Even if you do have what it takes to pull that trigger, my friend in the pool makes sure Duo there doesn't resurface. Now be a good girl and give me the gun, it's Cookie's favorite piece and I don't want to waste my time doing repairs on it."  
  
The girl shook her head and took a step back closer to Heero.  
  
From the pool Duo took another gasp of air and tried to escaped Cookies hold on him, but she had wound his braid around one wrist and used the same hand to grip his hair.  
  
Cookie recognized the girl as Relena, and had watched in amusement as she pointed Cookie's gun at Chris. That made her burst out laughing. "Why hello Miss.Relena wasn't it?"  
  
Chris shared Cookie's amused look. Chris walked forward till her gun arm rested across Relena's shoulder so that Heero was still covered. Chris very slowly ran a hand down her arm while leaning down, closer to Relena's ear. "Relena huh? So that's your name?"  
  
Chris's hand was at her elbow. Relena's face warmed in a blush. "Y-yes. I am Relena Dorlin, and you?"  
  
"Don't tell me you want Relena for a girlfriend!? I thought your standards were a little higher than that!" Cookie said as she tightened the braid around Duo's neck.  
  
Chris gave a low chuckle and slid her hand lower. "Trust me 'Miss Relena'. It's best you not know." With that Chris's hand shot down and grabbed the gun away, placed it in a pocket, and stepped away.  
  
Chris's face gave a confused look as it watched Relena run behind Heero, who kept an eye on Chris and Cookie.  
  
"Cookie.why does this girl sound familiar?" Chris shrugged. "I'll just shoot her anyway."  
  
"Don't you dare, idiot! DOR-LIN. Do you want to lose that big paycheck? We have bills. We're supposed to protect her, remember?"  
  
Relena looked startled. "What paycheck? What do you mean?"  
  
Chris and Cookie ignored the questions. Chris checked the gun and slid it under the uniforms jacket. "Shoot to kill. Save for a price. Fine with me. I'm hungry, are you hungry?"  
  
Cookie pulled Duo's head above water and looked at his tired face, then slammed his head against the side of the pool to knock him out, and jumped out of the pool and picked up a towel. "I am, and I'm bored. Let's go."  
  
Relena jumped to Chris pulling on a sleeve. "Wait! What did you mean protect me? I have a right to know! Tell me!"  
  
Chris grinned at her and rested a finger on her lips "Now that.is a secret. Here's a tip though. Next time you point a gun at someone.make sure the safety is off."  
  
Cookie started to walk off. "Don't forget my bag."  
  
Chris Picked up their bags and caught up to Cookie. When passing Heero, Chris stopped and kissed Heero on the cheek. "Well I for one hope we meet again. You're cute. Next time we meet I think you'll be my boyfriend. What do ya say?"  
  
Heero remained silent.  
  
Chris smiled and slung the bags over her shoulder. "Great! Glad you agree."  
  
They walked away leaving Relena staring. By the time she recovered from the shock, Heero had disappeared and Duo's unconscious form lay safely away from the pool. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Did you hear about the new girl?"  
  
"Yeah! The one with the pretty red hair."  
  
"Miss Cookie?"  
  
"Yes her. Did you know she saved Miss Relena's life?"  
  
"Miss Relena? Oh no, what happened?!"  
  
"Someone tried to kill her! But Miss Cookie happened to be there to push her out of the way."  
  
"I hope she's ok! Do you know where she is?"  
  
"She left for home right away. Miss Cookie thought it would be a good idea to check if her mother was ok. She must be so worried."  
  
"Isn't miss Cookie great?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I like her brother."  
  
Around the corner Chris flopped against the wall in defeat sighing and rolling her eyes. Cookie muffled her laughing.  
  
"Great.you're a hero." Chris grabbed Cookie's hand and shook it. "Hello hero-lady. I'm the dateless wonder. Nice to meet you."  
  
Cookie couldn't stop laughing. "What do mean dateless Chris? You could have any girl in this school!"  
  
"Oh.die." Chris snapped and stalked off.  
  
"Now what am I supposed to do. This place is so boring. There's nobody around to torment." Cookie thought as she looked around.  
  
Just then she caught sight of somebody on the basketball court. "Duo! I can torment him for a bit. Wonder if he wants to play basketball. I'm in my gym clothes."  
  
Cookie ran over to the court. Duo was just about to take a two point shot when Cookie's voice came from right behind him. "Hi Duo! Oh, that's a nasty bruise on your forehead. You should be more careful. You might seriously hurt yourself one of these days."  
  
Duo jumped and held up the ball like a shield. "(Hi) Cookie.what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to play a game of basketball. Will you play against me?" Cookie asked.  
  
"Well, at least there's no water around." Duo muttered.  
  
As they talked, a crowd of guys gathered around. The game started, but Cookie didn't seem to be trying very hard and Duo quickly took the lead. He stayed ahead the whole game and won by eighteen points.  
  
"Oh Duo, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. You know the rules of the game. Anyway, I couldn't just let you win THAT game. I hope we can be friends." Cookie said leaning against him.  
  
She ran off and the guys crowded around Duo.  
  
"You're so lucky man."  
  
"I wish she wanted to be my friend."  
  
"How did you win her affection? I'd like to know."  
  
"She's hot in that uniform."  
  
In the ballroom Chris was practicing the flute, well aware of the girls standing outside the door listening.  
  
Chris gave a loud over exaggerated sigh. "Gee, I wish I had some company. I'm not used to playing with out an audience.  
  
Before Chris even finished saying it eleven girls practically fell through the doors.  
  
"Hello Chris."  
  
"Mind if we listen to you play?"  
  
"I've always loved the flute. Do you give lessons?"  
  
::Sweat drop::  
  
"Have a seat please."  
  
Chris played for them for about 15 minutes. "Hey, check the time. I'm sorry if I seem rude, but I must get going. Excuse me ladies." Chris bowed and the girls left the room.  
  
Chris put away the flute and was shutting the lid of the case when the door shut. In the group that had just left was a girl with curly brown hair. It took Chris a few seconds, but remembered the girl from that afternoon. Chris had walked in right as the girl's jealous boyfriend had slapped her.  
  
Chris had walked past the boy and helped the girl up. When the boy told Chris to mind his own business Chris couldn't help but to ask, "Hitting girls? Would you like me to find you a cute little puppy to kick while you're at it too?"  
  
"No," the boy growled. "I'd much rather kick you 'Romeo'!"  
  
He had tried to attack Chris several times but Chris never bothered to retaliate. Chris simply waited till last second and sidestepped the poor idiot. As a result the boy ran himself into various objects such as desks, the wall and lastly his new ex-girlfriend, who picked up a textbook and slammed it down on his head.  
  
Out cold, the boy slumped to the floor. The girl put a hand to her bruised cheek and started crying, and Chris had felt no other choice but to lend her a shoulder. When she was done crying Chris brushed her hair back and told her, "Good riddance to another bad influence. You handled him just as he deserved. Men are such idiots."  
  
The girl had looked confused but shook her head in agreement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero and Duo have both transferred out. They could have told us. How could they just leave us here in this boring place? I want to blow something up too!" Cookie said to Chris during their daily meeting at the pool.  
  
Chris leaned back in a chair and said, "Yeah, if they were going to destroy something they could have counted us in."  
  
Cookie tossed Chris a cell phone. "Give Dr. L a call. Find out what's up."  
  
Chris caught the phone and dialed. "Dr. L, We're bored here. We haven't been able to blow anything up since we first met them. Give us a mission or something."  
  
On the other end Dr. L sighed and said, "Fine. I just got a tip that Miss Dorlin is in Moscow playing with guns. Why don't you go check it out." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Lieutenant Lucretcia Noin of OZ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Think we can trust her?" Cookie asked Chris in the shadows of the alley.  
  
"She wouldn't save her life just to kill her. Besides isn't that one of Zechs' underlings?" Chris responded.  
  
"I say we let Noin baby-sit her for awhile."  
  
"We'll still get paid, right?"  
  
"What Mrs. Dorlin doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
"It'll only hurt her pocketbook."  
  
"I'm hungry anyway. Let's enjoy the party."  
  
"Free eats? Works for me."  
  
Cookie spotted a young couple arriving late and got an idea. "They look about our size, don't they?"  
  
"Leave this to me." Chris said cracking her knuckles.  
  
Ten minutes later Chris escorted Cookie to the main ballroom while the young couple awoke in their car, dressed in school uniforms.  
  
"So, did you remember to call Dr. L?" Cookie asked Chris while they were dancing.  
  
"Yeah. She gave me locations and set up two jobs."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"One is in the desert home of a wealthy boy as a servant. The other is in a traveling circus as an acrobat. Both places have a new gundam to meet."  
  
"I'll leave you to your acrobatics. I'll take the desert one. Servitude, huh? I've always wondered how everyone around me feels anyway. It'll be fun." Cookie said happily.  
  
"So, how long before you have them eating out of the palm of your hand? Two days?" Chris asked with a smile as they twirled.  
  
"No, one should do it." She said arrogantly.  
  
"Keep in contact." Chris said as they finished to loud applause from the other dancers who had stopped to watch them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Quatre, the new help has arrived. This is Miss Cookie Breton. She will be the new maid. I will leave now."  
  
"Thank you Rasheed."  
  
Rasheed bowed and left the room as Cookie poured a cup of tea.  
  
"So, this is what servitude is like. It's not that much fun." Cookie said less than quietly.  
  
Quatre gave her a strange look and asked, "So, how did you hear of this place. It is quite remote, after all. Do you have family here?"  
  
"Actually, a friend. Maybe you know him. His name is Duo Maxwell." Cookie said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, he is staying here. I believe he is down in the pool escaping the heat. How do you know him?" Quatre asked suspiciously.  
  
"We met at a school I went to. We developed a.special friendship. You think I could go and see him? Just to say hi."  
  
"I guess so, I'm sure he would like to see you since you're here."  
  
"I know he would love to see me. Could you please take me to the pool? I'd really appreciate it." Cookie said grasping his hand.  
  
"Sure. It's not far." Quatre said blushing as pink as his shirt.  
  
When they reached the pool Cookie put a finger to her lips, "Shh.I want to surprise him."  
  
Quatre remained in the doorway as Cookie sneaked up behind Duo, lounging against the side of the pool. She whispered in his ear, "The wet look is you." and dunked him.  
  
Duo came up splashing and coughing. "Ah! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Aren't you happy to see me again? After all, there can't be anyone as beautiful as me around." Cookie said arrogantly.  
  
"Just tell me why you're here." Duo said getting safely away from the pool.  
  
"I came to keep an eye on you."  
  
Duo seemed to be looking for an escape route when Quatre stepped in and said, "Now that you've said hi, why don't you report to Rasheed. I'm sure he will give you a list of your duties and show you where you will be staying."  
  
Cookie and Duo burst out laughing.  
  
Duo stepped towards Quatre and said, "We'll go make Cookie some tea and I'll explain how this works."  
  
Duo led away a puzzled Quatre and Cookie followed saying, "I don't want tea, I'd prefer lemonade, raspberry, with a twist of real lemon in it.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they were all sitting around the table in a large dining room. Quatre spoke up first, "What's going on here? I thought she was the new maid." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chris: So, what do you think so far?  
  
Cookie: They have to like it, I wrote it after all.  
  
Chris: Hey! I did just as much if not more than you!  
  
Cookie: Shut up Chris, no one asked for your opinion.  
  
Chris: (Pulls out gun and begins shooting)  
  
Cookie: (Retaliates with Lavendar) "Anyways, (dodging bullets and shooting) review please! The whole story is uploaded, but I don't think we'll post any more until we get a couple reviews, so if you like it, please be responsible and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"What experience do you have with a circus young lad?" The ringmaster asked.  
  
Chris ignored that comment. "None, but I'm sure I'd fit in well. After all I'm quite the clown."  
  
Next to the ringmaster stood a girl in a costume, she had introduced herself as Catherine. She spoke up now. "We actually just got a new male clown, he also is one of our best acrobats. I'm sorry, but we really need is someone to fill as his female counterpart."  
  
Chris gave her a dazzling smile. "I'll take it!"  
  
At their shocked look at Chris's excitement at playing the part of a girl Chris amended, "I mean, after all, what kind of actor would I be if I couldn't fill any part required of me right?"  
  
They seemed to buy the explanation as Chris laughed nervously.  
  
"Well then, I guess you've got the job."  
  
A few hours before that night's performance, Catherine entered Chris's tent with a costume.  
  
"Hi there. Here's your costume. I hope it fits. You are a little taller than most girls. I thought you might need a little help with make-up, but we have to hurry. Trowa is ready to practice already."  
  
"Trowa huh?"  
  
"Yes, he's new here too." Her voice drifted off as if she were talking to herself. "He's one of the most amazing acrobats I've ever seen, but his eyes."  
  
Chris took the costume behind a dressing curtain and changed as Catherine continued. "I've never seen a single moment of fear in his eyes. Did you know the first time I threw my knives at him I accidentally cut him? And not once did he flinch, not once."  
  
Chris slid the half mask on and stepped out. "So?"  
  
Catherine stared in amazement! Even with out the full make up Chris looked very feminine! The baggy pants hugged Chris's slim hips and waist, and the tighter top fit perfectly. The ruffles around the neck sat, just shadowing a small but still visible bust.  
  
"That's incredible! You really do kind'a look like a girl!"  
  
"What do you mean kind'a?!" Chris huffed.  
  
"No! No! That's not what I meant. I'm sorry! I just mean that once we do your hair and make up no one will be able to tell you're not a girl!"  
  
Chris sighed and sat down while Catherine did the make up.  
  
Catherine led Chris into a large tent and called Trowa down from a high wire.  
  
"Hey Trowa! I'd like you to meet someone."  
  
From a high platform Trowa looked down at Catherine and a person dressed similarly to him. He leapt from the platform and did a flip over to the opposite poll where he launched up and did a triple twist and land landed directly infront of Chris.  
  
"Impressive." Chris cooed in a childish feminine voice.  
  
"Trowa, I'd like you to meet Chris Pex. Chris, this is our star attraction- "  
  
"Trowa Barton." Chris finished. "It's nice to finally meet you Trowa. I've been told all about you, but I must say, you're much cuter than I expected. Chris said with a wink."  
  
Chris firmly shook his hand and could tell by his eyes he understood.  
  
"You know Trowa already Chris? How is that?"  
  
Chris watched Trowa's face. He was trying to decide if she could be trusted.  
  
"I've only heard about him. I broke my arm once and was sent to his Doctor. My injury must have reminded him of one that Trowa must have dealt with. recently."  
  
"So you're a friend of my Doctor then?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hey you two, it's nice you want to get better acquainted, but right now we have to get ready for a show!" Catherine shoved them to the center of the tent.  
  
"We haven't seen what you can do yet Chris so I want to see if you can keep up with Trowa here."  
  
Chris shot Trowa a wink. "I think I can keep up. So what do you say Trowa? Wanna be surrounded or under fire?"  
  
"Under fire, go."  
  
Before Catherine could ask what that meant they both took off.  
  
Catherine watch as they did flips and twist, swinging from a support rope and diving from the platforms as if they really were being shot at. It was more than obvious Chris was just as good as Trowa.  
  
A few minutes later they moved in unison and landed in front of her with a flourished bow. Catherine clapped and laughed happily.  
  
That night their act was a huge success. The audience went wild when Trowa flipped over a pair of lions and laughed hysterically as Chris did a dive through a little dog hoop.  
  
After the crowds left Chris and Trowa sat quietly in Trowa's tent. Heero lay sleeping.  
  
"I need to tell my partner I wont be in for a while."  
  
Trowa simply nodded and began changing Heero's bandages. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rasheed, I would like you to repair the helmet, visor, and axe arm. I don't mind if it's not perfect, but if the radio station is changed, you die." Cookie said before going off to find Quatre and Duo.  
  
Right as she entered the sitting room Cookie overheard them pondering Heero's condition. A bright smile spread across her face, and the way she had practically danced into the room left no doubt in Duo's mind that she was up to something.  
  
Cookie fluttered her eyelashes and snuggled up to Duo. Duo resisted the urge to run. "Duo."  
  
After five hours of nonstop shopping, the three sat in Quatre's drawing room. Quatre sat at a desk with tears in his eyes at the small stack of bills. Duo sat buried under a mound of boxes and dresses. Cookie lounged on a near by sofa sipping lemonade, raspberry, with a twist of real lemon.  
  
"Hey Duo, remember my partner Chris?"  
  
Quatre gasped and shot Duo a panicked look. "There's another one like her?"  
  
"No, no! Chris is a nice sane guy!" Duo reassured him.  
  
"Are you suggesting I'm not in my right mind sir?" Cookie accused. She crossed her arms and turned her back to him. "Well then, if I'm not sane, how can I give you an accurate report on Heero's condition? I can very easily not tell you what's going on you know."  
  
"What are you talking about? Do you know something?" Duo asked.  
  
"Apologize and maybe I'll tell you." Cookie responded indignantly.  
  
"This is no time for games Cookie." Duo scolded her.  
  
Cookie's frown deepened. "Now you're going to have apologize on your knees."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Quatre jumped in saying, "Will you two stop arguing? Cookie, do you have information on Heero's whereabouts? Would you please tell us if you do?"  
  
Cookie gave Duo a sly look. "Well, I suppose I could tell you Quatre, since you were kind enough to fund my shopping trip."  
  
"Just tell us already, will ya?" Duo jumped in, getting sick of this.  
  
"Duo, please." Quatre interjected.  
  
Duo slapped a hand to his forehead and half sighed, half growled. "I can't believe I'm even considering this."  
  
Cookie smirked and sat at the edge of the sofa. She crossed her legs and waited.  
  
He clenched his fist and stood in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry. You're not insane or anything."  
  
"Unclench that fist and maybe I'll believe you." Cookie said, still smirking.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry, you're not insane." Duo said after unclenching his fist.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute.you're not on your knees."  
  
Duo huffed, then exhaled. After pausing he burst out laughing.  
  
"I give up! You win Princess Breton. Quatre, would you please wait outside for a minute?"  
  
Quatre gave Duo a pitying look and stepped out of the room.  
  
With the greatest amount of flourish he could manage Duo bowed at the waste in a grand bow. His hair swept the floor as he dropped to one knee and took her hand. "To think, your beautiful name, put to a common trait. Why, I must be the one who is insane for saying such an awful thing about someone as obviously as intelligent you."  
  
Cookie withdrew her hand and gave him a satisfied look. "You may let Quatre back in now."  
  
Duo snuck up to the door and flung it open suddenly, knocking down Quatre, who was eavesdropping behind the door. Duo helped him to his feet.  
  
"When we do see them again, this never happened. Got it?  
  
Quatre's smile fell from his face and nodded solemnly.  
  
They joined her in the room. Duo sat at the windowsill away from Cookie.  
  
"According to Chris, Heero is fine. His arm is badly broken but Trowa is taking good care of him. He seems to have some plan in mind, but it's more of a personal task and has requested Trowa to accompany him. So Chris says 'no worries luv'. " Cookie rolled her eyes at how Chris phrased things. "Anyway, it looks like we'll have a new guest."  
  
Cookie patted Quatre's knee. "I'll go tell Rasheed to prepare a room."  
  
A few days later.  
  
Chris walked up to Quatre's home. Cookie waited, leaning against a large porch column. Chris stopped when they were shoulder to shoulder. Chris stared into the house. Cookie swept her gaze along the landscape outside.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Less than forty five minutes."  
  
Chris grinned, so much for an entire day. How did she do it, Chris wondered?  
  
Cookie directed the servants, now used to following her commands. Chris was taken up stairs. Chris was about to change into her usual outfit when a valet entered the room.  
  
"Hey old man! What do you think you're doing here?"  
  
The man didn't seem too startled and tried to explain. "Master Quatre and Master Duo thought you would like some help to unpack and get changed sir."  
  
Chris's eyebrow twitched. "Sir?" Chris sighed and waved him away. "Look, thanks for the thought but I really don't need any help."  
  
"But Master Quatre said."  
  
"I don't care what master Quatre said! You are NOT staying in here while I change."  
  
"Please Sir, I must insist!"  
  
Chris lost her patience, grabbed the old man by his starched collar and backed him up against the wall. "Get Cookie in here."  
  
The valet's eyes bulged at the suggestion. "That would be highly improper! I simply can't-"  
  
"NOW!" Chris practically roared.  
  
Cookie had been outside the door the whole time. When she heard the shout she rushed into the room and slapped Chris in the back of the head.  
  
"You let go of him this second Chris! Believe it or not he's one of the better servants around here."  
  
Chris released the man and stepped back.  
  
"And it's SO hard to find GOOD help these days." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Chris flipped the cell phone shut as the others talked.  
  
"You know, I think Chris is enjoying this. Don't you agree, Duo?" Cookie asked after sending the maid away with the dirty plates.  
  
"He definitely has a healthy appetite."  
  
Chris, still stuffing her face, ignored Cookie for the time being. Duo and Quatre were watching in amazement, wondering how Chris could eat so much in such a short time.  
  
"I thought I taught you how to chew two months ago.oh well, so much for charm school. I wonder how so many girls could fall in love with such bad table manners."  
  
Chris glared at Cookie and threw a crescent roll at her head. Cookie flipped her hair around, avoiding the roll, but Duo wasn't quite so lucky. He got hit by not only a buttery roll, but Cookie's mass of hair.  
  
"Duo! You're getting my hair all greasy!"  
  
Quatre sweat dropped and ducked out of the room saying, "I'll go check on dessert."  
  
"Dessert!" Chris stuck another fork full of food in her mouth, "Man! I could kiss your cook Quatre!"  
  
Cookie grinned evilly and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "And I'm sure she would enjoy it too."  
  
Chris tossed another roll, and it started all over again.  
  
Down in the Hangar, after eating, Chris was showing Duo her new gundam. "After our last battle, I went back to pick up a few pieces. I found the main parts and began to rebuild it. You might recognize Nemesis' new leg design, it even has a few of the original's parts."  
  
"Let me guess, my suit was used for spare parts again."  
  
"Maybe. Don't feel bad, yours wasn't the only one I used. Take a look at the arms."  
  
Right away Duo recognized the design of the arms as those of Zero One. "At least it was put to good use." He sighed in defeat.  
  
Chris laughed and commented, "I guess you could say that last battle really cost you and Heero an arm and a leg."  
  
Duo, not appreciating the joke, turned to save Quatre from the unfolding drama caused by Cookie. Though most obeyed her every whim, Rasheed and a few other of the older pilots didn't take well to her commands.  
  
Before he could leave Chris whistled to get his attention.  
  
"Catch!" Chris threw him a large, and rather heavy box with a big purple bow on it.  
  
Chris cast a glance at Cookie, who looked very unpleased. "Trust me, after a few years dealing with girls you find you'd rather run through gunfire naked than go into that battle unarmed. If your going to tell her, of all people, to calm down.you had better give her a good reason to."  
  
Duo looked down at the package. "So what's this for?"  
  
"Just give it to her at the first sign of trouble."  
  
Cookie turned around when she saw Duo and whined. "Why won't these stupid, ugly, old men do what I say?! Everybody's supposed to listen to me. It's not fair!"  
  
Duo knew what to say. "I don't know, they just don't appreciate your. beauty and intelligence."  
  
Chris hid from the chaos behind Sol's leg. He gave Duo a silent thumb up for handling that so well.  
  
"You know what, you're right, they don't appreciate me. I have to do something about that." Cookie turned and started heading over to Rasheed.  
  
Chris whispered desperately "The box! The box!"  
  
Duo heard him and said, "Wait Cookie! I have a present for you. Why don't you open it."  
  
"Really?! Oh, how nice! It's kind of big. It doesn't look like the usual flowers or candy.but it could be fun." Cookie said, suddenly changing tone, as she took off the bow.  
  
"Oh!!" she squealed when she saw it. "It's a new toy! Thank you Duo! I was waiting for Chris to make this for me, but Chris was too lazy. That's okay, coming from you is even better." She hugged him.  
  
Quatre was relieved that Cookie's rampage had been stopped. He went over to her and asked, "What's that?" and gave Duo a very grateful look as he passed by.  
  
"It's a model of the new gun for Sol! Look! It's a beam cannon that rivals the power of the cannon of Zero one, and it comes with the cutest little grenade launcher!"  
  
Quatre and Duo sweat drop.  
  
Duo walked over to Chris and whispered "Are you sure you should give that thing to her?"  
  
"Relax, that's only a model. Anyway, if you think she's dangerous with that, wait until I build the full size model for her gundam."  
  
"In that case, I'm going to go have a last meal."  
  
Chris jumped up at the word meal, grabbed Duo's arm, and said, "Let's go!"  
  
Cookie remained in the hangar happily looking at her new toy. Quatre backed away and went to reassure Rasheed the crisis was over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo convinced Chris to distract the cook while he snagged the barely touched dessert cart. So Chris flirted with her by lavishing praise from dinner as Duo stole the cart and waited outside. A few minutes later Chris came out of the kitchen with a huge slice of cake with a candy rose on top.  
  
"Hey, what ya got there?" Duo asked before taking a bit of a raspberry tart.  
  
Chris let out a small belch. "Ahh.Just a small preview of tomorrow's dinner, that's all."  
  
Duo laughed and tossed Chris a ladyfinger as Chris took a seat among the desserts Duo had laid out.  
  
Duo and Chris sat huddled over the treats eating and laughing when a shadow loomed over them. Chris dramatically gulped the mouth full she had been chewing and in unison both Chris and Duo slowly turned their heads to see Cookie, standing with her arms crossed, and a angry frown on her face.  
  
"When I over heard the cook fretting over the loss of her dessert cart I knew you two were up to something."  
  
Chris smirked. "So? It's missing, it just so happens that nice lady gave me a bit of a snack."  
  
Duo jumped in quickly. "Yeah. And My man Chris here was kind enough to share."  
  
Cookie lifted a brow. "Chris share food? Doubtful. Besides." Cookie walked over and scooped up a handful of paper wrappers. "This many wrappers for one piece of cake?"  
  
Chris draped an arm around Duo and gave him a confident wink.  
  
"Sorry Cookie, but you've got no evidence."  
  
"You think not huh? Well how about the empty cart I found disassembled and folded neatly into one of your suitcases. Cook won't be to happy about that now will she Chris?"  
  
Duo and Chris's faces fell. They had to admit, she had them, but that didn't mean they had to be happy about it. "I was gonna put it back together ya know?"  
  
"So." Cookie continued. "Unless you want your snack-well (a cookie pun.get it?) to dry up, you had better to get to work on building my new toy." And with that she left the room.  
  
Duo stood up and brushed some crumbs from his shirt. "Man, and I though Heero was ruthless."  
  
"Yeah, but gotta say, Heero looks a lot better in spandex ne? Hey, ever wonder where he hides his gun?"  
  
Duo blushed a bit but didn't answer.  
  
Shaking that thought from his mind Duo changed the subject.  
  
"So how come you put up with her high-and-mightiness anyway?"  
  
"She's not just some selfish spoiled brat you know." Chris snapped defensively.  
  
"She sure seems stuck up to me." Duo commented, not noticing the angry look come over Chris.  
  
Chris grabbed him by the collar and shook him once.  
  
"Just because we're mercenaries now, unlike you fancy-pants Gundam pilots, doesn't mean we take our money and spend our days sipping lemonade."  
  
Chris shoved Duo away and started picking up wrappers.  
  
Remorsefully Duo put a hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
"I didn't mean that man, I'm sorry. She just acts like a princess who just expects everyone to jump at her command."  
  
Chris slapped his hand away. "That's because she is a princess. Men can be so brainless sometimes."  
  
Duo missed the man bashing and stumbled back in shock.  
  
"A princess?" Chris waited for that information to sink in when Duo grabbed Chris by the collar. "She's a princess and you're letting her do something as dangerous as mercenary work? What kind of man are you?"  
  
Insulted, Chris knocked Duo's hands away and pushed him back. "For your information I'm Royalty too! Just because my colony was destroyed so long ago doesn't change who I am."  
  
"You're both true royalty then?" Duo asked confused.  
  
Chris thought of how to word this. "Well, Cookie isn't really a crown princess. She was more like Quatre ya'know? Her family was the wealthiest, most highly respected family on her colony."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Unlike Heero, who took his name from the original Heero Yui, I simply kept my name. The colony I came from was the first colony to break away from the earth, and my forefathers lead the revolution. In fact my family was probably far wealthier than Cookie's. Anyway, because all the leaders of my family were referred to as King or Queens that technically makes me-"  
  
"A prince!" Duo finished.  
  
Chris gave up. "Yeah.that's it.a prince."  
  
"For a prince you sure act normally enough. How come you don't seem more like Cookie?"  
  
"Like I said, my colony was totally destroyed probably around the same time you were born."  
  
Duo looked Chris over with a slightly stunned look. "No. I'm not that old. Though I may be a year or two older than Trowa. But I wasn't even three when my colony was destroyed."  
  
"I get it. You weren't royalty long enough to become spoiled." Duo summarized.  
  
"I guess you could put it that way." Chris responded, scratching her head. "Cookie isn't as bad as she seems ya'know."  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked as he leaned back and looked sort of confused.  
  
"She was actually very caring and made sure everyone was happy, especially the servants. She made sure that they were well taken of by having her parents give them lots of benefits and she had newer, modern quarters built for them. One time, when a servant was injured, she paid for their hospital stay, out of her own allowance, even though it wasn't a work- related incident. She stopped shopping for a week in order to pay for it herself. She was the wealthiest, most well loved person on her colony. She had everything in the world she ever wanted ready to be handed to her on a silver platter.and she risked all that to save me." Chris left things at that and went to build Cookie her new toy.  
  
Cookie: Hi everyone! I just wanted to tell you that we are thrilled to have been reviewed! Thank you! It keeps us motivated!  
  
Chris: Hey there, I just wanted to thank our reviewer as well. Keep the reviews comin! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Duo went off to go find out more about the mysterious past of those two. Chris's story had peaked his curiosity.  
  
"Let's see, where would Cookie be hiding?" Duo said out loud, when he heard voices in the kitchen. "That sounds like her."  
  
Duo peeked into the kitchen; careful not to make any indication he was there. Cookie was actually doing work. Duo was shocked to see her stirring something as the cook sat at the table and talked about her family. He listened closely.  
  
"I have three children. The oldest is 18, the second oldest is eight, and the youngest is six. My husband died a couple years ago when this town was attacked." The cook was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry about your husband. If your husband is gone, and you work here, who takes care of your kids?" Cookie asked showing concern.  
  
"My mother cares for them while I'm here. She has her hands full right now because the youngest is sick right now. I wish I could be with her during the day, but I got to earn money to provide for them and pay doctor bills." The cook said as tears came to her eyes.  
  
Cookie put down the spoon and walked over to the table. She placed her hand on the cook's shoulder and said, "I'll talk to Quatre and see what can be done to help you. Maybe we can get you some paid time off."  
  
"Oh, that's so nice, no one has ever done anything like that for me before." The cook said as her eyes went from teary to grateful.  
  
Duo closed the door quietly as he saw Cookie exit through the opposite door. He followed her down the hall and saw her enter Quatre's office. Once again, Duo peeked in the door and watched Cookie approach the desk.  
  
In the office, Quatre looked up from the papers he was reading and smiled at Cookie.  
  
"Hello Miss Breton, can I help you with something?" Quatre asked as he set down his pen.  
  
"Yes, I think your cook could stand some time off after dealing with Chris and Duo today. They played one of their stupid tricks on her and I think it really shook her up. I think she could stand some vacation time." Cookie said.  
  
"I never expected you to be the one to bring that to light." Quatre said, kind of surprised.  
  
"Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not being nice or anything, but I know what a pain Chris can be at times. I've dealt with Chris' antics for some time now, and with Duo helping out, the cook lost a good three or four days worth of baking. I've been cleaning up after Chris, so I might as well continue doing it." Cookie said matter of factly as she settled down in a comfortable chair.  
  
Duo thought to himself, "She covered her tracks well."  
  
Duo leaned against the wall and waited for Cookie to exit the office and head past him. She left a few minutes later and headed down the hall with a smile on her face.  
  
"That was nice of you," Duo said when Cookie walked by.  
  
She was a bit startled, but quickly changed her expression when she realized it was Duo.  
  
"What are you doing hiding in the shadows?" Cookie asked in a bored voice.  
  
"I'm Shinigami, I live in the shadows." Duo responded.  
  
"Boys." Cookie sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes as she continued on down the hall.  
  
Duo ran to catch up and grabbed Cookie's arm. "I heard you talking to the cook in the kitchen, and then to come here and try to get the cook time off, that was not what I would expect from you of all people. I guess Chris was right about you."  
  
Cookie whipped around and grabbed Duo by the hair and her voice lowered as her green eyes narrowed, "What has Chris been telling you?"  
  
Duo was startled by the sudden change in her voice and manner. He hadn't seen this since the little episode in the pool. He thought, "She sure changes moods quickly."  
  
"Tell me what Chris has been saying." Cookie said threateningly as she tugged his hair again.  
  
"Calm down, all he said was that your family was the wealthiest, most respected family on your colony and you were very nice to the servants. He also said something about you saving his life." Duo responded as he attempted, unsuccessfully, to free his hair.  
  
Cookie blinked her eyes and let go of his hair. She noticed that his hair was a little messy after she let go. She saw this and came up with one of her brilliant ideas. She smiled and said, "Okay. I'll tell you about myself, but you have to let me re-braid your hair."  
  
Duo looked panicked and said, "Nobody messes with Shinigami's hair!"  
  
"No re-braiding, no information." Cookie said as she smiled evilly.  
  
Duo thought about it and realized that if he didn't agree he would never find out anything about those two.  
  
He sighed in defeat and said, "My brush is upstairs. Don't tell anyone about this."  
  
Cookie smiled happily and said, "Now, what color ribbon should I use? Pink perhaps. Nah.I think pink is more Quatre's style. We'll stick with black."  
  
They settled down in Duo's room and Cookie released his hair. "Wow, it's really long. But anyway, how much did Chris tell you?"  
  
"He only told me what I told to you in the hall. Nothing else other than funding a servant's hospital stay." Duo answered as he handed her his brush.  
  
Cookie started brushing his hair and said, "Let's start with this. My family owned a production company. We produced mobile suits for the Earth Sphere Alliance and OZ. Our mobile suits were the best around. We had the most modern types. When the Alliance started to cheat us out of money, my colony withdrew and declared our independence. As you can guess, this didn't make the Alliance or OZ very happy. They destroyed the colony one day out of the blue. They started with my family because due to our standing, my father was recognized as a type of leader."  
  
"Okay, that makes sense, but how did you become a gundam pilot?" Duo asked as Cookie gently brushed through his hair.  
  
"My family had been getting upset with the Alliance and OZ for awhile, so we gave refuge to an engineer named Dr. L from a colony that was also destroyed for declaring independence. This engineer used a base on the colony to finish building two huge new mobile suits that were better than any others around. This is where Chris comes in. The Doctor had an apprentice, Chris. By the time they came to my colony I was about fourteen and had been helping design the systems for our mobile suits. That's why they were the best around." Cookie continued, not able to resist an attempt to maintain her image with Duo.  
  
Duo sweat-dropped, but then sighed and said, "That still doesn't answer how you became a pilot.  
  
"I'm getting there. Anyway, my colony was attacked about two years later. I had been out for the day when the attack started. When I noticed the shaking, I got home as fast as I could, only to see my house crumble. I saw the two suits that Dr. L and Chris had been building. They were fighting off mobile suits from OZ and the Alliance. One of them came over and the hatch opened to reveal Dr. L inside. She jumped out and pulled me in. I think she was trying to save me from the same fate as my parents. I watched as she manned the controls and I recognized the weapons system as the same one I designed for my family's mobile suits. I looked out and saw that the other one was starting to have trouble. I noticed Dr. L making a critical mistake in the input of commands. I tried to tell her, but she wasn't paying attention so I shoved her out of the way and jumped in myself. I went over to the other suit and started to fight off mobile suits as well. Dr. L must have seen some talent or something because she let me continue. We ended up having to escape, and my colony was destroyed anyway." During this, Cookie had finished brushing Duo's hair and started to braid it.  
  
"I take it you're saying that you stayed with Dr. L and received your training after that." Duo said as he felt Cookie begin to braid.  
  
"Yep. The mercenary work is mainly a way to fund our mission." Cookie said as she finished braiding his hair and put a black tie in it.  
  
"See ya." Cookie said as she left the room.  
  
"Well, at least I know more about her and Chris now." Duo said to himself and then added, "Hey, she did a nice job."  
  
Chris was in the kitchen, attempting to get more previews of the desserts. Suddenly, the cell phone rang, and Chris said, "Sorry, business calls, but keep that dessert fresh for me."  
  
The cook hadn't heard Chris sneak in. She was still mad at finding a whole day's work had been stolen and devoured in less than a few hours.  
  
"Out you!" She shook a large wooden spoon in Chris's direction and Chris took off.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Hey what's up? I want to know 'hey, what was that?" Dr. L asked.  
  
"Just my next meal disagreeing with me before I even get to eat it."  
  
"Well you have bigger problems than an upset stomach. Care to tell me why our little lamb has been left unguarded?"  
  
Chris gave a nervous laugh. "We'll get right on it boss lady!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris sat typing away at a laptop checking the time occasionally.  
  
"Just as I thought. That dumb chick is off on another Heero hunt."  
  
"You need an 'e' instead of an 'I' right there, and that's not how you spell objective." Cookie observed.  
  
"Will you stop correcting every little mistake? Dr. L is used to my writing, now go away." Chris snapped.  
  
Cookie plucked a folded sheet of paper from Chris's pocket and fanned herself with it.  
  
"Well, at least your girlfriend has better spelling and grammar skills than you."  
  
Chris blushed and sputtered. "H-hey! Knock it off! Get out of my stuff!"  
  
Cookie unfolded the note. "My darling Chris."  
  
Chris made a lunge at her, but Cookie dashed out the tent and continued to loudly read the love letter.  
  
"I dance with you in my dreams dear Chris." She sang out.  
  
Chris took off after her as she ducked into the forest. Following her voice Chris ran towards the river.  
  
"I guess I'm just a fool!" Cookie laughed.  
  
"Cookie! I'm gonna wring your pretty little neck! If you don't give that back I swear I'll tell Quatre you want all the clothes you left behind donated to charity!"  
  
"Catch me! Or did your sweet cook feed you to much?" She teased.  
  
Chris jumped at her and was able to grab the back of her purple tank top. Cookie, spotting someone sitting near the river, gave a shriek and lunged forward, causing one of the shirts straps to break.  
  
"Oh kind sir! Oh please! Help me!" Cookie cried out dramatically.  
  
Hearing her, Wufei turned and drew his own conclusion of the scene before him. The red-haired woman threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest.  
  
Chris caught up to her and ripped her away from Wufei. "Oh no you don't! Your crocodile tears aren't going to save you this time. I'm going to filet that stupid face of yours right off your dumb head."  
  
What Chris was really going to do was tickle her till she wet herself.but Wufei didn't know that and he decided Chris could benefit from a taste of his own form of justice.  
  
A sharp blow to the face sent Chris reeling backwards, and drew a gasp from Cookie. Wufei draped his white shirt over her shoulders and faced Chris, who was shaking off the effect of the blow.  
  
"Ow you jerk! What the hell was that for?" Chris rubbed her cheek and stood.  
  
"A woman is to be cherished, and never abused. Women are weak, and you shouldn't hit them."  
  
Chris clenched her fists and took stance. "Well then what the hell did you hit me for? What do you think I am?"  
  
Wufei, like most, didn't seem to get it and charged. "Not a man with honor!"  
  
Chris leapt at him as well. "At least I'm not a hypocrite."  
  
Chris delivered a vicious right hook that made Wufei's head snap to the side. Wufei did a roundhouse kick that sent Chris flying backwards.  
  
While all this was going on Cookie had been fixing her hair in the reflection provided by the river. After she was semi-satisfied she looked around at her surroundings. She noticed that in one part of the river the water seemed to be moving more quickly. It looked kind of like a small rapids, but there weren't any rocks in the area. Cookie looked closer and noticed the outline of a gundam.  
  
"Hey Chris! There's a gundam under the water!" Cookie shouted out.  
  
Alarmed that his gundam was discovered, Wufei let his guard down momentarily. Chris saw this and brought her knee up, connecting with his mid-section. The impact caused Wufei to crumple over at Cookie's feet.  
  
Cookie had pulled out her pearl-handled revolver and pointed it down at him saying, "Let me guess, Wufei Chang? Would you be so kind as to accompany us to dinner?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So you two are mercenaries hired to protect Miss Dorlin?" Wufei asked Cookie.  
  
Chris was tucking the rescued letter into a tin box with the others then left the tent to join Cookie and Wufei out by the fire.  
  
"We were hired to watch her." Cookie stated.  
  
"Yeah, but not paid enough to bother saving her if someone were to attempt an assassination due to idea conflicts." Chris said, throwing in a personal opinion.  
  
Cookie elbowed Chris, who was standing behind her, and said, "We will save her if that situation comes up. We need the money to complete our plans."  
  
"Oof!" Chris said as the elbow knocked some of the wind out of her.  
  
Wufei gave Chris a knowing smirk. "You shouldn't let your woman get away with things like that."  
  
Cookie doubled over laughing. Chris blushed and sputtered. "She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Like I could compete with all Chris's girlfriends." Cookie remarked dryly.  
  
Chris snarled at Cookie and added. "And I was going to teach her a lesson till somebody attacked me."  
  
Wufei's grin didn't disappear. "If I had known you were only pretending you were going to beat her I would have let you continue.  
  
"Who was pretending?" Chris mumbled.  
  
"Hah! Like you could actually get a hit in on me." Cookie retorted.  
  
Chris turned around at that and flicked Cookie in the forehead.  
  
"Hey! That almost hurt you bastard!" Cookie said pulling out her gun to check the reflection to make sure that Chris hadn't left any mark on her perfect forehead.  
  
"Chris, you really shouldn't hit a woman, no matter how lightly you do it or how strong she is." Wufei said matter-o-factly.  
  
Still soar and in a bad temper, Chris snapped. "Then why the hell did you feel so free to go off on me like you did? I am, after all.a girl too ya know."  
  
Wufei gave Chris a doubtful look.  
  
Chris started lifting her shirt. "You want proof?" She snapped angrily.  
  
Wufei averted his eyes and Cookie stepped in to calm Chris down.  
  
"Chris stop! No one is supposed to see the bare skin of royalty. If he sees your bare skin you'll either have to kill him or make him your boyfriend!" Cookie said, enjoying this thoroughly.  
  
Wufei turned his head and pretended he hadn't heard that. He reached down to fix his collar but Cookie still had his coat and was wearing it happily.  
  
Cookie noticed this and purposely pulled the coat around her tighter.  
  
Wufei slicked back his hair and grimly realized he wouldn't be getting it back anytime soon.  
  
Chris untied the coat that hung around her hips and tossed it at Wufei. "I can tell you learn fast. Just don't be so gallant next time." Chris said with a grin.  
  
Cookie took Chris's hand and slapped a spoon in it. "Foods done. You serve, and remember to leave some for our guest."  
  
Chris's scowl came back full force. "Oh.die."  
  
Later that night Chris offered to take on the job of hunting down their ward.  
  
"Fine with me. That chick bugs me. Give me a gun over a speech any day." Cookie answered as she opened up a bag of rolls.  
  
Chris gave her a doubtful look and made the comment, "Oh well, I'd rather spend a couple days surrounded by a group of lovesick girls than be in Wufei's shoes."  
  
Cookie threw a roll at Chris, but Chris simply caught it and said, "Thanks, I was getting hungry."  
  
As Chris ducked out the door, Wufei asked, "What did Chris mean by that comment?"  
  
"Oh nothing.Chris is still a little upset at having to leave her newest girlfriend, Quatre's cook." Cookie answered the question as she got the look that said she was planning on having some fun on her face.  
  
While Chris flirted information out of Relena's friends for the next few days, Cookie put Wufei to work doing a few.small things for her.  
  
Chris got back to camp two days later.  
  
"Ya' miss me?" Chris asked with a silly grin.  
  
"Oh, you mean you were gone? And I missed basking in the absence of you and your power tools?"  
  
Chris picked up a wide silk ribbon from the floor and came up behind Cookie tapped her lower lip in thought. "A touring group of your admiring girlfriends from our last school? Or that girl you saved from last month's Oz attack? I know! It was that blonde from the circus that did the human pretzel act! Did she want to show you what positions she could get into?"  
  
"Die." She used the ribbon she was holding to gag Cookie. Laughing, Cookie pulled the ribbon away. "I was just kidding."  
  
"So where's Wufei?" Chris asked as she glanced around and suddenly doubled over laughing.  
  
"Now how did you manage that?" Chris asked as she saw Wufei diligently sewing the strap back onto Cookie's shirt.  
  
Cookie shrugged and simply said, "Well he said he wouldn't take orders from a woman, but it turns out he will take orders from a woman with a gun to his head. Would you like an example?"  
  
Cookie pulled out her gun and flashed it at Chris who put her hands up and slowly backed out of the tent.  
  
After Chris helped Wufei finish up the laundry she went back into the tent to find Cookie polishing her gun. "Oh yeah, I met Relena's mom while I was there. She handed me this, it's a note thanking you for saving Relena and a bonus of a few thousand yen. She asked us to watch over her again."  
  
"Oh good, we need another job. Rebuilding your gundam, which you managed to destroy, cost a lot even with the borrowed parts." Cookie responded, fitting in another opportunity to insult Chris.  
  
"Would ya shut up about that?" Chris answered.  
  
Just then the cell phone rang and Cookie picked it up. "Yes Dr. L?"  
  
"The lamb has been kidnapped. It's time for you to go to work." Came the response.  
  
"Dumb chick, always getting in trouble. It makes our job so much more annoying." Cookie said as she exited the tent and headed to her gundam.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chris said as she headed toward her gundam as well.  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Cookie pivoted and headed over to where Wufei was. "Now, you sit and stay. We'll be back soon. Watch our stuff for the time."  
  
Wufei stood up and seemed sort of upset. "Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because of Lavender here." Cookie tossed him his coat and headed out the door.  
  
Chris wandered over there and said, "Just make sure you secure the premises before you run away. Catch ya later!"Cookie and watched her apply violet eye shadow. "You might get your chance yet. Guess who stopped off at the school while I was there?"  
  
Cookie: Hi to all my loving readers out there!  
  
Chris: Hey! What about me?  
  
Cookie: Oh yeah, hello to all our loving readers out there.  
  
Chris: Gee thanks.  
  
Cookie: What are you complaining about? I gave you recognition!  
  
Chris: Only after I reminded you!  
  
Cookie: Are you implying that I'm not a nice person? (She pulls out Lavender and releases the safety) (Shots ring out, but Cookie huffs in disgust) Blanks?!  
  
Chris: Ha-Ha! Haven't you learned yet? I always fill your gun with blanks.  
  
Cookie: (Dumps ammo and reloads with regular bullets) What about now?  
  
Chris: (Pulls out own gun in retaliation)  
  
After a few shots, they calm down and Cookie speaks up: You know, it's been awhile since we ate. Are you hungry?  
  
Chris: Food? I'm all for it. Oh yeah! Review! See ya! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"God, how many of these things are there?" Chris asked as she smashed another OZ suit.  
  
"Just stop complaining and kill something!" Cookie said as she drove her axe into a different suit.  
  
A few minutes and several explosions later, the two gundam pilots jumped down from their suits and entered the base. Several soldiers immediately ambushed them. With some fast gunslinging from Cookie and a few kicks from Chris, they managed to knock them out of action.  
  
They made their way to the suite where Relena was to be kept. Chris took the perimeter and scaled a near by ledge. Cookie took the stairway.  
  
"Shall I knock?" Cookie asked to herself.  
  
"Nah."  
  
Cookie shot off the hinges and the door fell. To her surprise she found Heero typing away with Duo and Trowa behind him. By the time she entered the room, Duo and Trowa had guns pointed in her direction. Duo dropped his gun out of shock, but Trowa shot and the bullet caught a strand of her hair before whizzing by and imbedding itself in an Oz soldier.  
  
Cookie gasped as she grasped her hair. Duo rushed forward.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"My hair! He shot my hair!" With angry glare she whipped out her gun " Son of a b-"  
  
Duo grabbed her wrists and the shot hit the ceiling harmlessly.  
  
She glared dangerously at Trowa, who kept his gun aimed at her.  
  
Duo kept firm hold of her wrists and looked over his shoulder. "For gods sake Trowa! Don't piss her off!"  
  
Trowa was taken aback. He let his arm drop to his side.  
  
Duo relaxed just as the window exploded with a volley of gunfire. Seconds later a curled form flipped through landing amongst the shattered glass and spent bullets. This time even Heero had his gun pointed at the new comer.  
  
"Chris baby, the door. It's much more convenient." Cookie said.  
  
Chris's head shot up, "Be silent woman!"  
  
"Oh well, it's a change from telling me to die. You're moving up in your vocabulary, I'm so proud." Cookie rolled her eyes. "And Duo, can I have my wrist back?"  
  
"Oh sorry," Duo said as he quickly dropped her wrist.  
  
"I think they're in the suite!" Came a shout from the hallway.  
  
Chris attempted to stand up, but a wave of dizziness over took her and she fell unconscious. Cookie ran over to Chris with actual concern. "Dammit Chris, why didn't you tell me you were shot."  
  
"Duo, help Chris, we need to get out of here." Cookie commanded as she shot a few of the soldiers that had reached the suite.  
  
Duo didn't question this and went over to Chris. He draped Chris's arm over his shoulder and followed Cookie out the door and down the hall.  
  
At the end of the hall there was a fork. Soldiers were coming from both ways. Cookie shot the ones off to the right and started shooting to the left. Before she had time to reload soldiers came at them from the direction they had come from and knocked out Cookie and Duo.  
  
When Cookie came to she found herself tied to a chair. She struggled a moment before she heard a mumble, "Stop moving around so much."  
  
"Hey Chris, are you okay? I didn't realize you were tied with the same rope. I can't believe I lost to those soldiers."  
  
"At least you got to fire a gun. They knocked me out long before you. I am so uncool." Duo said as he woke up.  
  
"Well, how are we gonna get out of this?" Chris asked, ignoring the pain for the time being.  
  
"I'm thinking, but I don't know." Cookie responded, mumbling the last part under her breath.  
  
"Oh great, Superbrain just blew a fuse."  
  
"You are in no position to be insulting me."  
  
"I'd gladly stand to insult you but they shot me from the back and it would seem moving is not a favorable option at the moment."  
  
"Well at least being seriously wounded seems to have increased your vocabulary."  
  
"Oh die!"  
  
"Cookie, Chris is in no position to be fighting. Just stop arguing and lets figure out a way to get out of here." Duo joined in the conversation.  
  
Simultaneously, Cookie and Chris jumped on Duo, "Stay out of this!!"  
  
Duo backed off and resigned himself to listen to them argue. They continued arguing, getting louder with each insult. Finally the guards outside couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"You two shut up! Or we'll shoot you both!"  
  
"You already shot me you bastard!"  
  
With that the guards entered the cell planning on separating the two pilots. When they untied the two new pilots Cookie whipped around and knocked one out. Chris punched the other one and Duo jumped in, finishing off the soldier.  
  
Once again, Duo helped Chris out while Cookie stole back the weapons.  
  
When she returned she yelled, "What the hell were you doing over stressing yourself with a wound like that!?"  
  
"Mind your own business. I don't need another girl fawning over me."  
  
"What did you say!? I would never go for someone like you!"  
  
"Well let's see, Someone who's obviously stupid enough to obey your every selfish whim without question.I think I'm your type perfectly so far. Am I wrong?"  
  
"You listening to me is your own fault.it doesn't mean I'd go for you!"  
  
"MY fault? Try personality flaw. Well one things for sure, since you yourself point it out to me every chance you get, at least I know it's not the fact I'm not 'man' enough for you."  
  
"You're definitely not man enough for me! Any man I go for will be much more mannered and cultured than you!"  
  
Chris jumped forward and attempted to strangle her partner, but a wave of dizziness came over her and she fell forward. Duo stepped forward and helped out seeing that Cookie wasn't making any move to help Chris out.  
  
As soon as Duo helped Chris up, Heero and Trowa entered the room.  
  
"The truck's out front, you can load up your gundam." Heero said to Duo.  
  
"We loaded up your Gundams as well." Trowa added.  
  
"There you go.a guy who will do as you bid before being told." Chris said, as Heero hung her arm over his shoulder.  
  
Cookie balled her fist, "Macho Chick!"  
  
"Built like a stick!" Chris shouted back.  
  
"Dumb as a brick!"  
  
"Thighs are to thick!"  
  
"Can't even kick!" Cookie called out as Trowa pulled her out the door.  
  
In the room, Heero looked at Chris questioningly, who said, "Make sure she stays safe." Before passing out again.  
  
Down the hall, Cookie looked back worriedly and said, "I hope Chris is okay.that wound was pretty bad."  
  
Trowa smiled a bit and said, "I'm sure Heero will take good care of her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Back at the campsite, Cookie was attempting to keep Chris lying down. "You need to rest until we can properly treat your wound. I really don't want to have to save you in the next battle because you pushed yourself to hard."  
  
"I already told you to leave me alone. I'll be just fine. We still have to find Relena ya know."  
  
"I'll hunt her down. I believe Trowa called Quatre and he is bringing a doctor to help you out. So stay put!"  
  
With that Cookie turned and left the tent. As she exited it she saw a car pull up with Quatre and two others. She approached the car and waited for them to come out. When they exited the car, Cookie pointed towards the tent, "Over there in that tent. Take care of Chris, I have a duty to attend to."  
  
Cookie headed over to her gundam and headed to the base where Relena had been moved. Heero jumped into his gundam to follow her and Trowa came as well.  
  
"You know, you guys don't have to come." Cookie said over the communication system.  
  
"If this base is as heavily guarded as the other one, you're going to need backup." Trowa responded.  
  
"Fine.just don't get in my way, my paycheck is riding on this."  
  
Cookie received no response and headed on her way. A little while later, they found themselves slicing their way out of another battle. A few minutes and many explosions later, they managed to sneak into the base. This time, they encountered fewer soldiers on the way. It didn't take long to reach the suite. When they saw it, Trowa and Cookie snuck up from the shadows. Trowa kicked one of the soldiers into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Cookie snuck up from the other side and brought her gun down on the other soldier's head. Heero used a small explosive to unlock the door as Cookie and Trowa kept watch. They broke into the room and found Relena there simply sitting on a sofa looking out the window.  
  
"Heero, I knew you would come to save me. " Relena said as she stood up and walked over to Heero and Cookie.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I came to save you. Heero here was just nice enough to accompany on this journey, seeing as my partner is out of commission." Cookie said as she draped her arm around Heero before continuing. "You can thank me later, I accept large sums of money, or new weapons. Whichever you prefer."  
  
From outside the door, where Trowa was, there came a sudden chuckle.  
  
Relena looked shocked as Cookie continued to hang on Heero, who just stood there indifferently and then said, "Let's go."  
  
Relena approached them and was about to grab Heero's arm, but Cookie swung him towards the door. He got the hint and headed down the hall. Relena stared at Cookie suspiciously, whose eyes had narrowed after Heero turned around. Her voice lowered, "Get moving."  
  
They left the room, followed by Trowa. They got to ground floor before shouts and gunshots were heard.  
  
"Block all entrances! Secure the premises! Bring back the prisoner but the others are disposable."  
  
Cookie grabbed Relena's arm and thrust her at Trowa. "Get her out of here."  
  
Heero had pulled a gun from Suzaku knows where and shot the first two soldiers to come around the corner. Cookie instructed him to cover her but not to follow as she took off around the corner.  
  
Several soldiers that were running down the hall began feeling various cuts and scratches all over their body. "What's going on?"  
  
"I find that several small wounds can inflict more damage than one large one." A low voice came from the shadows.  
  
"You think some little wire is going to stop a bullet?"  
  
"No, but this might." The voice said as the wires were pulled tight and cut several centimeters into the soldiers hands, causing them to drop their guns.  
  
A few moments later, Heero was about to go find her when he heard several screams of pain and low sadistic laughter that he knew was Cookie. He reconsidered and relaxed against the wall thinking, "I may be suicidal, but no one is stupid enough to walk into that."  
  
Cookie soon came around the corner with a small smile on her face. "Ready to go?" as she looked down at his arm, giving a less than subtle hint.  
  
The corner of his mouth turned up a little and he offered his arm. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the hanger Heero coldly ignored the conversation when Cookie asked if someone would escort Relena to a room to rest. Trowa sighed, but volunteered.  
  
Cookie spun around to Heero and was about to comment when a lift was heard lowering from a gundam behind her.  
  
"My, my.That certainly took you longer than I expected."  
  
"Well, I had to release some tension. Besides, it's no fun to just go in and rescue someone."  
  
"Rescue for pay, kill for fun." Chris quipped smartly. "To bad I missed all the fun. But I did get a lot of work done here." The lift hit the ground and Chris stepped off.  
  
"By the way, what are you doing up? I thought I ordered you to stay in bed. You know what happens when you don't listen to me.or do I have to remind you?" Cookie said lowering her voice again.  
  
A strained look came over Chris's face, eyebrow twitching. (Picture Xellos putting up with Fillia.don't get it? Watch Slayers Try you poor anime deprived person!) "Are you suggesting we fight?" Chris made a tsk'ing sound she knew irritated Cookie. "Tsk tsk. And here I thought you forced us into this mission because you so highly believed in Miss Relena's high ideals of total pacifism."  
  
Cookie face faulted, "ME BELIEVE IN THAT IDEALISTIC TWIT????!!!!!!!! Now you DIE!"  
  
They both pulled out guns and aimed at each other. They began shooting randomly.  
  
Chris got through a round first and threw her gun aside. It clanged loudly as it hit metal and skidded across a grate. "Blanks." Chris spat out with disgust.  
  
"You messed with my gun without permission?! How dare you fill my gun with blanks? What if I needed that!?" Cookie shouted back vehemently.  
  
"First of all, I always keep your gun loaded with blanks. Especially since you seem to feel it's your right to whip it out and shoot anyone who makes you mad. And you can stop playing the victim now little miss pure and innocent. If you haven't noticed you're not resembling Swiss cheese as I had intended."  
  
"Well that's your fault since you don't trust me with your gun either! If you just let me have my gun all the time you wouldn't have to worry about keeping yours full of blanks!"  
  
Chris snatched the gun from her and chucked it in the same direction as the first.  
  
"I shouldn't let you play with any gun. Why can't you be a normal princess and faint at the sight of blood you violent little heathen?"  
  
"Like you're any different? How about I show Heero just how blood thirsty you are?" Cookie said as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt.  
  
"We are." Chris corrected. She shrugged out of one of her suspenders and tugged at her collar.  
  
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Chris, pinning her arms to her sides. At the same time Heero gripped Cookies wrists and held them away from her body. They weren't sure what they were going to do. But both Heero and Duo, who had came in at the sound of gun fire, knew it'd be best to stop it now.  
  
Seizing the opportunity Cookie twisted around and pressed herself into Heero. "Let's go find some civilized company Heero.The primitive aura in this room is getting to me."  
  
Knowing the fight, or at least the bloody one, had been adverted. Duo released Chris. Chris draped an arm around Duo and pulled him close. Tilting Duo's chin up and tilting her face down a bit, Chris gave him a sly grin. "Duo.I think it's about time you and I got to know each other better ne? Let's go raid the kitchen and see if we can find something sweeter than a cookie." Chris said suggestively as she led a blushing Duo out of the room.  
  
Chris: Hey! We got two more chapters out! Keep the reviews coming and we'll be put out 2 chapters a day until it's finished!  
  
Cookie: You better review or I will personally hunt you down and threaten you with Lavendar!  
  
Chris: Before we put out the next one, can we go eat?  
  
Cookie: Sounds good! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Cookie pulled Heero down the street, entering a jewelry shop. "What did I do to deserve such an idiot for a partner!?"  
  
"Why don't you just go solo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Umm.well.Because Chris is the only one left from my colony. Also, Chris is still the nicest person I know."  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow; seeing as he'd never seen them do anything but fight.  
  
"Anyways, I daresay Chris is the only one tolerant enough to stick around."  
  
The jeweler handed Cookie her package and she immediately held it out to Heero. Heero looked at her like he didn't get it. After a second Cookie turned to him, "Oh I'm sorry.do you need the same persuasion as Wufei?"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Just a gun to the head.oh damn. My gun is still in the hangar."  
  
Heero chuckled a bit. "Chris is probably reloading it with blanks as we speak."  
  
"Oh come on! I've had a bad day!"  
  
Heero finally grabbed the bag and Cookie pulled him down to the next store. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chris and Duo walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Duo still had Chris's arm around him, though Chris really didn't seem to notice anymore.  
  
"Little brat. You were right the first time, she's nothing but a spoiled selfish pain in the.And cling to Heero like that! Just what is she thinking?" Chris growled softly.  
  
Duo slowed his pace a bit and cleared his throat. "Umm.Chris? Do you like Cookie?"  
  
Chris stopped and thought about that for a second. Slowly a small grin replaced Chris's frown. "Yeah, I guess I do. She's exactly like my little sister who was killed when my colony was destroyed. Same laugh, and bright smile whenever she got her way."  
  
"Your sister? I didn't know you had a family. Geez, sorry about that."  
  
Chris gave him a small squeeze and mussed his hair with the other hand. "You're sorry for reminding me of one of my more happy memories? You're silly. Yes I had a family. A mother, father and a little sister. Rikki, my sister that is, had long brown hair a lot like yours." Chris ran a hand fondly down Duo's braid. "But her eyes were ((duel coloured)) like mine and my mother's."  
  
"So that's why you're still partners with Cookie?"  
  
Chris dropped Duo's hair and bared a shoulder for his inspection. "No. I'm still partners with her because she's my friend. I stay her friend so I don't end up with more of these." Across Chris's shoulder was a long thin scar.  
  
Duo rubbed his own shoulder imagining how much it must have hurt to receive it. Chris pulled the shirt back up. "Oh! Hey Cara!" Chris smiled and greeted the cook's eldest daughter with open arms.  
  
"I got your letter! Thank you! I didn't think you'd really write back."  
  
Chris patted her head in a childish fashion. "What? And have you mad at me when I got back? No way! By the way, no snack cart?" Chris asked with a bit of a pout.  
  
Cara giggled. "It was taken with tea to the library where Lord Quatre is entertaining Miss Relena."  
  
"Great! See ya after dinner!" Chris winked and left for the snacks with Duo. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
When they got to the library Quatre and Relena were sipping tea and enjoying polite conversation. Chris sat on the short sofa next to Quatre and draped her arms along the back of the seat. Duo took a plush seat next to Relena. Each grabbed a sweet and popped it in their mouths before saying a word.  
  
Reaching for another tart Chris cast a glance at Relena who stared at Chris with a doubting glance. Ignoring her Chris offered Quatre a smile.  
  
"Um, Chris? I was wondering." Quatre started. "I realize you and Miss Cookie are not on the best terms right now, but may I ask you a question?"  
  
Chris frowned but said "Shoot."  
  
"Does Miss Breton tend to buy more when she's upset?"  
  
Chris gave him a pitying glance. "Not more.but jewelry seems to be a great comfort to her."  
  
Poor Quatre, Chris thought. "She made off with one of your credit cards didn't she?"  
  
Visibly paler he nodded. At that moment Cookie entered the room, with her arm draped over Heero. She glared at Chris when she spotted her and said, "I heard those last comments.do you think I don't have any self control?"  
  
Quatre, only seeing one bag sighed with relief and some color returned to his face.  
  
It was then that Cookie spotted Duo and practically pounced on him, leaving Heero by the door. "Hi Duo!"  
  
Duo, also only seeing one bag said, "No fair Heero! How come you only have to carry one bag? When she took me shopping I ended up with a lot more than that!"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Cookie narrowed her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Duo unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. Cookie noticed this and turned to Chris, "Showing off your battle scars?"  
  
Duo, in an attempt to avoid another fight, said, "I just noticed it and asked what he did to deserve it."  
  
"Would you like to see?" Cookie scowled as she lifted up the side of her shirt a little way, showing a slightly wider scar that wrapped from her side to the back.  
  
Duo cast an accusing glance at Chris. Chris jumped up lifting a baggy pant leg stating, "That was for this nice metal memento that I happen to be forced to keep in my leg now in fear of further damage."  
  
They stood glaring at each other when an unwise and most unwelcome voice intruded.  
  
"You two shouldn't be fighting. You're partners, which means you work together and."  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both snapped in unison. Relena flinched and backed down cautiously.  
  
"Maybe if you had been paying attention instead flirting with the nearest girl . you could have easily avoided that attack."  
  
"Look who's talking! You drool after every pretty boy we've ever met!  
  
Cookie flushed and balled her fists. "What are you talking about you big gay freak?"  
  
Chris's cheeks turned red and she bared her teeth. Cookie continued. "And don't bother trying to deny it either. I've read everyone of those sick love letters."  
  
"Well at least I get love letters! It's so nice to be wanted."  
  
The slap Cookie gave Chris echoed throughout the room. Chris's head snapped back and she slowly brought it forward. Gently rubbing the sore spot Chris's eyes narrowed with deadly intent and drew a hand back.  
  
Relena, no longer able to stand back and watch the horrifying display jumped in front of Cookie. "No! Stop this please! I can't allow you two to continue like this! It's just not right!" Relena cast Chris a pleading look. Chris turned her back on both Relena and Cookie. Cookie stormed from the room, Duo shot Trowa a glance and Trowa quietly exited, following Cookie at a safe pace.  
  
Relena looked at Chris with distress. She walked up and put her hand on Chris's back. "Thank you for not striking her. You two will work out your differences in time and be closer friends for it I'm sure."  
  
Chris spun around and took Relena's hands into a painful grip that made her cry out. "Go preach somewhere else you loud mouth little twerp. This fight doesn't concern you."  
  
Chris shoved her backwards and she landed awkwardly on her chair. Turning again Chris bowed to Quatre. "If I could have a word with you in more private quarters? We'll discuss my escorting Miss Relena back home." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cookie stormed down the hall until she entered a den, closing the door behind her.  
  
"That jerk!" She thought as she sank down to the floor.  
  
She brought her head down on her arms, resting her chin on her knees. She shook her head back and forth a bit thinking, "Why did I get stuck with such and idiot for a partner.always starting fights."  
  
She spoke out loud with the next line, "Chris is the one person I don't fully enjoy being angry at."  
  
"Well then, you should be nicer to your partner. Chris spoke highly of you while she was at the circus." Trowa said as he entered the room and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She snapped as she looked up and saw Trowa.  
  
He simply sat there until Cookie continued, "Sorry, but Chris makes being nice impossible!" Her eyes narrowed and then she said, "She makes me so mad!"  
  
"All that shows is that you two are close friends. You know each other so well that you both know exactly what to do to make the other truly angry." Trowa told her in response.  
  
Cookie cocked her eyebrow at him, but considered what he said. "I guess I do know Chris pretty well.unfortunately."  
  
"You two have a good partnership, even if it is one of the most violent I've ever seen." Trowa answered thoughtfully.  
  
With that, Cookie laughed and stood up. "So, what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Just stay away from each other long enough to calm down." Trowa answered and stood up, intending to leave.  
  
"You're right.I need to calm down and release some stress.Come on!" Cookie said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later found them in the hangar. Cookie retrieved her gun and reloaded it, with regular bullets. She pulled Trowa with her into the practice range. "Set up the target! Oh, and hold onto this extra ammo for now." She instructed, handing Trowa a purple box.  
  
Trowa, being the gentleman he was, decided to listen. As soon as he set up the target and got out of the way, she began.  
  
He watched and noted her aim was completely perfect in all conditions. "I'll have to remember to thank Duo for stopping you back at the base."  
  
Cookie looked at him strangely and said, "What? Did you think I would miss?"  
  
"No, but I didn't realize your aim was perfect." He said trailing off.  
  
She grinned evilly, "Good thing you got to learn the easy way."  
  
Cookie then handed him her gun and said, "Reload."  
  
Trowa obliged and handed her back the revolver. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chris: That was a good meal! I love Quatre's cook!  
  
Cookie: Oh really now? Is she one of you admirers?  
  
Chris: (Glaring) Don't go there!  
  
Cookie: Oh, why not? Is Chris embarrassed?  
  
Chris: I'm warning you.(Hand goes to pocket where gun is hidden)  
  
Cookie: You have such a short temper.I'll just have to retaliate if you try anything.  
  
Chris: ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU?  
  
Cookie: Now I'm angry! You called me short tempered.you must die for that! (Instead of Lavendar, Cookie goes to sol and aims her beam cannon with the cute little grenade launcher)  
  
Chris: (Gets in own gundam and battle ensues) Well, while I kill my partner here, you better review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Quatre nodded at Duo, who led Relena from the room.  
  
"I think it best," Chris stated, pacing the floor in short strides. "That you come with me."  
  
Quatre tried to protest but Chris cut him off.  
  
"Look, I'm wounded and losing my best friend. Do you really want to leave her in my care alone?"  
  
"I understand." He glanced at Chris's side and gasped at the red stain that began to pool under Chris's hand. "Your wound!"  
  
"I'm fine. I just need." Chris collapsed into a chair and cried out at the sudden flash of pain.  
  
Quatre ran to the door and called for the Doctor to hurry. Chris's head fell to the back of the chair as Quatre brushed the hair from her face. "I just need.to say sorry."  
  
Chris let her eyes close as she heard the doctor order everyone but his two aids to leave the room. Then drifted to sleep, she had a long trip tomorrow, and wanted to be able to walk to the plane. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The plane approached the Sanc Kingdom with the uncomfortable silence back in place. As they entered the nation, the plane's radar began to go off. Chris and Quatre ran to the cockpit and took a look at the screen.  
  
"Damn! There are about 20 mobile suits down there. I knew I should have brought my gundam!" Chris said when she saw the suits ready themselves to attack.  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, the attack started, forcing the plane to make a landing. As the plane landed Chris saw a blaze of violet go by and Cookie in Gundam Sol began to attack. She sliced through three of the mobile suits when Relena headed towards the door of the plane.  
  
"I will not allow fighting within these borders! This is a sovereign nation under my leadership. This kingdom holds to the idea of pacifism. Weapons are not allowed and." Relena was cut off by Chris pulling her back into the plane.  
  
"Get back here! This is no time for your stupid speeches. The only goal of those suits is your capture or possible assassination. If that happens I don't get paid!" Chris said to her.  
  
"I will stop this fight. It's pointless." Relena said heading back to the door.  
  
When she got to the door, one of the remaining suits took aim. "That idiot!" Cookie thought as she saw Relena reappear. "I'm going to regret this."  
  
She maneuvered her suit in front of the plane just in time to take the blast from the beam cannon. Cookie was jarred violently around the cockpit. She gasped for some air, seeing as it was knocked out of her, but she only coughed, tasting blood in her mouth and feeling a sharp pain in her side. She managed to get a little air and launched some missiles, destroying two of the remaining suits.  
  
Two more aimed their cannons at Sol, but the damage the gundam had sustained prevented it form moving fast enough to stop them. They shot their cannons, hitting Sol in the cockpit again. This time Cookie was thrown to the right side of the cockpit and everything went black.  
  
Trowa had arrived just in time to see Cookie maneuver in front of the plane. He watched and when he saw the gundam didn't move he quickly finished off the mobile suits.  
  
The moment Gundam Sol had stopped moving Chris had gotten off the plane and headed for it. She opened the hatch and saw her partner crumpled to the side.  
  
Trowa approached and Chris said, "Get a medical team here now!"  
  
He headed for the plane and made the call. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It took Cookie almost a week to struggle to regain her consciousness. Finally her eyes fluttered open and as her vision cleared she saw Chris talking to a Doctor. She looked around, seeing a well-furnished room filled with medical equipment.  
  
Cookie tried propping herself up only to feel a sharp pain along her side and instantly dropped back down onto the bed with a moan.  
  
Chris was at her side in an instant. "Hey! Welcome back Sleeping Beauty!"  
  
Cookie scowled at Chris's silly grin. "Damn.that hurt. Next time I go to do something that stupid, stop me." She commented dryly.  
  
"Are you referring to intercepting 3 beam-cannon blasts at once, or moving?"  
  
"Both." Cookie answered, relaxed into the bed.  
  
"Okay, but just remember you gave me full permission when I know you'll be trying to get out of that bed tomorrow." Chris said jokingly. Reaching over Cookie to a tray Chris picked up small bowl of jello and took a bite. "Eww.Glad it was you. Not even my stomach could take this kind of abuse. Want me to sneak ya' in a cheeseburger?"  
  
"Please do." She laughed, cutting it short due to the quick bursts of pain. "So how many ribs did I break? My entire side is throbbing." Cookie asked, deciding not to move for a while.  
  
"5 all together. Some nice internal bleeding, and lets not forget the lovely bruising and swelling that will remain within the next few days." Chris said shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Well that certainly explains it." She noted Chris's worried glances. "Don't worry. I'll be fine with a little more rest and a lot more painkillers."  
  
Chris motioned to the Doctor standing by the door. He came forward and gave Cookie a few meds. And in a short few minutes her eyelids were heavy with sleep. Chris got up to leave when Cookie spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah, Chris.I'm sorry about the fights we've been having." Cookie said yawning.  
  
"Ditto. Now get some sleep. If you wake up and need me for any reason I'll be standing guard for Miss Relena's room incase we've been followed." Chris opened the door and let the Doctor leave first.  
  
"Remember."She yawned. "can't kill her." Then she drifted of to sleep.  
  
Chris went back to the bed and tucked the covers over her friend.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were waiting outside the room. When Chris came out they both rose and looked at her expectantly.  
  
"So, how is she?" Quatre asked.  
  
"She's doing fine. She regained consciousness, but is still in bad pain. She was just given something to help her sleep."  
  
Quatre sighed in relief and Trowa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Chris smiled at the sweet display of affection and started down the hall. "Oh yeah, Quatre? She should be her old energetic self in just a few days, if not sooner." Chris said with a wink. "You may want to hide your credit cards."  
  
That night went off with out a hitch. Chris stayed outside Relena's room and the only noise all night was when Chris coughed or laughed loudly at a funny part in the manga she was reading.  
  
The next night Relena was awaken by a soft thud outside her door.  
  
Sitting up in bed she clutched the covers to her and called out for Chris. When Chris didn't reply she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. Right as she put her hand on the knob a voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Oh, no you don't.Stop right there."  
  
Relena cast a glance behind her and only caught a shadow dropping from the ceiling. In a panic she twisted the knob and tried to ram the door open but it was blocked.  
  
"It won't open!"  
  
Just then a pillowcase was dropped over her head and her arms were wrenched behind her back. She was a bout to scream when a thin edge was pressed against her thought. She slowly let the breath go.  
  
"Such a bright girl! Now don't try anything stupid."  
  
Chris: I love that chapter! I get to have so much fun!  
  
Cookie: Admit it, you just like beating up on Relena!  
  
Chris: I admit it gladly. That chapter was my idea after all. You're probably just jealous that the spotlight is on me.  
  
Cookie: I would never stoop that low.  
  
Chris: ::Cough:: Sure, sure, of course.  
  
Cookie: ::Glaring:: Just drop it or I'll start shooting again. But anyways, we're so close to the end you can taste it. So read and review if you want to read the end! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Damn'it! I've tried everything! I just don't get it. My designs are flawless!"  
  
Chris chucked the wrench in anger.  
  
Duo scratched his head and cast a quick glance over at Heero who was typing away at his laptop.  
  
Chris saw Duo staring at Heero and gave a playful laugh. "I wonder, if I came with a keyboard, would Heero pay that much attention to me?" Chris said jokingly.  
  
Then their attention was drawn by Cookies disapproving sigh as she began typing away at Death Scythe's main programming computer.  
  
"Cookie! You're supposed to be relaxing!" Chris lectured.  
  
"I would relax, but the room I am currently in is far from relaxing.those people are idiots! A pacifist and a mercenary in the same room does not work. If I have to listen to one more idealistic monologue I may be tempted to find the assassin in me." Cookie finished and then got a starry look in her eyes. "There are so many fun, sharp medical objects in that room. Not to mention that it is relatively easy to slip someone the wrong medication."  
  
"Geez, She's in that room for being a pacifist in the first place, at least that's what Heero told me. Ya really think the chit would have learned a thing or two." Chris sighed.  
  
"She's lucky to be alive. Trowa said the marks on her back were caused by a bullwhip. I guess her attacker only wanted to scare her." Duo commented.  
  
"Has she spoken to anyone about it yet?" Chris asked.  
  
Duo shook his head no.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Chris offered. "Till then, Duo, please take Cookie to my room and get her to rest."  
  
Chris went to the second floor in the east wing and slipped into Cookie's room. Picking a few flowers from the window box Chris carefully repacked the dirt and left the room. Chris knocked on Relena's door.  
  
When no answer came Chris crept into the room and spied Relena sound asleep.  
  
Chris left the flowers and a note that read:  
  
Miss Relena, I have no good excuse for failing to come to your aid. Out of my own foolishness I bought food from a random vender. It's been determined that the food had been heavily drugged. Like you I was not found till the next morning when Duo came to relieve me of guard duty. I don't expect your forgiveness. ~ Pex  
  
Before leaving Chris poured a fresh glass of water and picked up Relena's older one.  
  
"Cookie should be more careful. If the doctor saw the residue on this glass he'd take away her sleeping pills."  
  
Chris got back to her room and heard Cookie and Duo laughing.  
  
Chris pulled out the glass from Relena's room and filled it with Lemonade, Raspberry, with a slice a real lemon and gave it to Cookie. Then struck up a conversation with Duo and waited for Cookie to finish her drink. When Chris noticed her eyes drooping she grabbed Dou and dragged him to the door.  
  
"Hey, Cookie? When you wake up to find yourself back in your own room with Miss Pacifist of the year, maybe next time you'll remember to clean up your messes before you leave a room."  
  
Cookie looked at Chris then to the glass and pulled her gun from under the pillows.  
  
"You bastard!" Luckily Chris and Duo were already halfway out the door and Cookie was far to drugged to aim straight. Chris and Duo made it to the kitchens and got distracted by that night's dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimers: We don't own the g-boys. They belong to the production company and writer and all those people. We are simply borrowing them to have fun. SO DON"T SUE!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Duo re-read the address on the back of the silver gilt invitation.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo waved at Quatre who was just stepping out of his car.  
  
"Hey there buddy! This is sure a surprise ain't it? Hearing from these two all of a sudden?"  
  
Quatre waved off the driver and walked threw the gate that Duo held open.  
  
"Yes, they disappeared from the mansion so quietly it actually seemed upsetting to the house hold! A few of the staff threw a small party. And we had nothing but grilled cheese and soup till the cooking staff got over their depression."  
  
Duo laughed. "I thought I'd never stop laughing when Rasheed caught himself asking what Cookie would say if she saw them! Poor old guy blushed for a hour!"  
  
The two continued talking as they walked up the short driveway. Quatre rang the doorbell once, but that didn't stop Duo from pounding the old "Shave and a haircut" rhythm as loudly as he could.  
  
To both of their surprise the door swung open.  
  
"Well, that's enough of an invitation for me!"  
  
Duo walked in, fallowed by Quatre.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone ho-"  
  
Quatre's words were cut off by the shock of seeing Trowa, no, not just Trowa, but Wufei, and Heero too! They were all tightly bound and gagged in the hallway!  
  
Quatre gasped and ran towards them. Duo reached for the gun he kept with him. Before Duo's hand got there, something snaked around the handle of the door and caused the door to slam shut. Then it lashed past him. Turning in alarm he saw it catch Quatre by the ankle, tripping him.  
  
Before Quatre even hit the ground a silvery flash cut close by Duo's head and he felt his hair fan out and fall behind him as it was released from its braid.  
  
From an upstairs banister a sultry voice called down.  
  
"So glad you could join our little party boys. We really did start to miss you all so terribly."  
  
A black leather glove flicked the light switch behind Duo.  
  
"Chris? Is that you man?"  
  
Chris, in tall high heeled boots and a black body suit stepped from the door way and laughed at him.  
  
"Poor little baby. Still haven't figured it out yet have you? Calling me a guy all this time, I think it's about time you paid for that."  
  
"Hold it right there! I get first blood on him!" Cookie purred.  
  
She yanked back her silver wire and leapt from her casual, cross-legged perch on the banister. When she came into view she was wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit with high boots and gloves.  
  
Duo, after making sure his hair was fine, turned on them shouting "What the hell is all this?! First blood?! What the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
Cookie moved in close to him and whispered silkily in his ear, "You'll know soon enough."  
  
Quatre, having been released from the whip around his ankle, stood up and asked, "Why are you doing this? It seemed like you were on our side, helping us with missions."  
  
Chris ventured over and draped her arm over his shoulder, and wrapped her whip loosely around his neck, stroking his cheek. "Oh, but we are helping you."  
  
With that, Chris slowly unwound the whip and Quatre's face relaxed from the position it had taken when she first put the whip there, and she continued, "The doctors have given us a new mission."  
  
With that, Cookie and Chris stepped back from their positions by Duo and Quatre, and stood back to back with their free hands lightly grasped.  
  
Chris said, "The doctors have asked us to help you feel human emotions again.now that there is supposedly no more need for you on the battlefield."  
  
Cookie then said in the same sultry voice, "We'll work on things like love and compassion later.first we're going to start with our favorite.a little thing called fear, or in this case."  
  
Chris joined Cookie and they said, "Sheer terror!"  
  
Low, sexy laughter came from Cookie, and high-pitched laughter came from Chris. All of the g-boys simply stared with wide eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cookie: Hi everyone! I hope you liked it despite the slightly abrubt ending! It was the first fic we actually finished! And we had fun!  
  
Chris: I hope you enjoyed this, we certainly liked writing it. Does anyone want a sequel? If enough people do, we might consider writing one. So, even though it's finished, please give us feedback.  
  
Cookie: Thanks again for reading! Chris, let's go get something to eat in celebration!  
  
Chris: Food?! Alright! 


End file.
